Mei vs el Sweet amoris
by sailorblackrose
Summary: Mei es una chica exagerada,hiperactiva,extraña...y rota. Con los problemas del pasado y la alegria del presente ¿Podra ella ganar contra el amor y la vida misma en esta escuela chicos guapos, zorras buscaproblemas y directora bipolar? ¿lograra ser feliz y conseguir un nuevo amor? ¿Su vida estara atada a aquel que le destrozo el corazon? ¿se enamorara de alguien mas? (Pausado :3)
1. Chapter 1

me di cuenta de que no habia subido el prologo u-u... asi que aqui se los dejo

...

**El?... Tienes que estar bromeando, yo nunca podria salir con Mei**

_Todos estan peleando, no dejan de pelear... es mi culpa... es mi culpa..._

_Chino y Alcide sostienen a Dimitri mientras que del otro lado Jade no deja de gritarle a mi hermano mayor. Yo eestoy congelada, no puedo moverme y Dajan me sujeta con fuerza mientras lloro lentamente, el no intenta consolarme pero su agarre es firme porue sabe que si me suelta caere en mis rodillas sin dejar de llorar_

Mei despierto encima de toda la ropa que antes habia estado en su maleta, iba a seguir con este trabajo pero... su tia habia comprado pizza como regalo de bienvenida y habian sobrado unos trozos, no haria ningun daño ir en medio de la noche a comerselos ¿O si? Mei bajo pero para su sorpresa solo quedaba media rebanada de pizza con una nota de disculpas de su tia. Un poco desilusionada comenzo a comerse/atragantarse con el trozo de pizza

_Calma Mei, solo estas nerviosa por tu nueva escuela_

* * *

perdon por el mal orden, les prometo que no vuelve a pasar y puede que despues lo arregle (lo mas probable es que no, para que las engaño) en fin, esto fue lo que penso mei cuando recien llego a vivir consu tia agatha, se que es corto pero importa. En donde dice "**El**" se refiere a mei, luego entenderan porque (mei es chica asi que no imaginen cosas)


	2. Chapter 2

Dadadadada... por fin publico esta historia que tanto prometi en face :D MEI VS EL SWEET AMORIS... y ahora si empezamos con la sucrette gallina, lean :D

.

Termino de vestirse y soltó un suspiro, antes de trenzarse su cabello cenizo. Era el primer día de su nuevo instituto y su nueva vida, todo gracias al viaje familiar que solo incluía a sus padres _Tienen que estar bromeando, a eso se le llama segunda luna de miel ¡urgidos! Pudieron haberse esperado a que por lo menos terminaran las vacaciones en vez de enviarme dos semanas por adelantado, no tuve nada que hacer pero a lo hecho pecho_

Mei, me voy a duchar. Tu desayuno está en la mesa—grito una mujer—apresura que se enfría. Ya te alcanzo yo para llevarte a la escuela

_Sí, mi nombre es Mei y en este momento vivo con mi tía Agatha gracias a lo ocurrido. Ella en verdad me agrada y es muy buena conmigo. Un día le pedí que me acompañara a una convención haciendo cosplay conmigo y acepto pero no me regreso el traje de hada, hasta hoy en día no sé qué haya pasado con él._

La chica bajo a desayunar y espero un poco, viendo que su tía aún tardaba comenzó a jugar un poco con su cabello hasta que se aburrió— ¡tía! Ya me voy, no te preocupes por mí

¡Bueno pero no te pierdas!—respondió Agatha a grito—puse una nota en tu mochila, si te pierdes dásela a alguien para que te traiga aquí

¡Tía, no me voy a perder!—tomo su mochila y salió del departamento de su tía echándose a correr pero en el camino comenzó a fingir que era samurái hasta que recordó la escuela y volvió a correr, tenía que ver a la directora y si llegaba tarde lo más probable es que diera mala impresión sin ni siquiera saber a qué atenerse.

Llego jadeando casi arrastrándose pero antes de cruzar la entrada se puso de pie tratando de actuar normal y cruzo la puerta donde la directora ya la esperaba. Estaba a punto de llegar, no importaba si prácticamente sentía que se ahogaba por fingir que no necesitaba grandes bocanadas de aire, ya llegaba con sonrisa triunfante pero tropezó y rodo hasta llegar a los pies de la directora

¿Tu eres Mei "la nueva", verdad?—pregunto mirando a la chica que hacia pucheros desde el suelo—He venido a darte la bienvenida, ahora deja de jugar y ve a ver al delegado para que te diga cuál es tu aula

Pero no estoy jugando—se quejó la chica—y preferiría pasear por la escuela antes de verlo, después de todo no puedo tomar clases hoy porque no me darán los libros hasta mañana

Entonces la cara de la directora cambio completamente a una escalofriante—PONTE DE PIE Y VE A VER AL DELEGADO PRINCIPAL ¡**AHORA**!

_Me cago en… _se puso de pie casi de golpe mientras la directora se marchaba del lugar _aun así prefiero ver el instituto primero, pero lo hare rápido para que la directora no me regañe_

La chica fue yéndose del lugar pero en vez de caminar se patinaba por la cerámica del piso dando vueltas con los ojos cerrados sin importarle nada, total los demás si estaban en clase pero… BAM! Se estrelló contra otra persona y termino en el suelo

¡Da! Por un momento me sentí como el equipo rocket cuando sale volando—dijo Mei levantándose y abriendo los ojos

Miren chicas, es la nueva—dijo una rubia burlona a una castaña y a una asiática—con esta y el otro definitivamente la escuela pierde calidad, no sé de donde estarán saliendo pero pronto esto será un instituto de monstros si sigue así

Lo único sin calidad aquí eres tú y tus dos chiches de los lados—respondió Mei y entro al aula más cercana quejándose de la rubia pero guardo silencio al ver a una chica pelirroja—hola ¿Por qué no hay nadie?...—antes de que la otra chica respondiera, ella recapacito y comenzó a golpearse la frente para reprenderse—maleducada, maleducada primero te presentas… uf bueno, soy Mei y tu

Me llamo iris y todos están en el laboratorio—respondió la pelirroja— ¿tú eres nueva verdad? seguro que esa rubia de la que tanto hablas es Amber y sus dos amigas Charlotte y Li, no te preocupes que ellas siempre molestan a todos

Aun así eso no es nada bueno, ahí te ves y a ver si te veo mañana—dijo Mei dando media vuelta y saliendo del salón. Al escuchar a alguien llamándola se detuvo— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…?

¿Te has quedado muda de verme, Mei?—pregunto un chico castaño de lentes—cuando me entere de que te ibas a cambiar a este instituto inicie rápidamente mi traslado, así podremos seguir juntos y no tendré de que preocuparme por ti, por cierto que no era el único pero sobre todo el y fue la única persona que me apoyo con mi idea de inscribirme aquí

¿Él? Ken ¿Estás hablando de…?—ella lo tomo de los hombros acercando su rostro al del tal "ken". El chico asintió sonrojado y ella lo soltó—Que injusticia, me tuve que ir cuando faltaban solo dos días para verlo ¿se encuentra bien?... ah ¿y tú? Seguro que fuiste el nuevo de quien hablo esa tal Amber ¿no te hizo nada malo verdad?

Se burlaron de mí y lanzaron mis lentes al basurero, tarde un poco encontrándolos pero ahora estoy bien—al ver a Mei haciendo pucheros y mirándolo fijamente, Ken sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla—estoy bien, es más si tienes algo de tiempo ¿Recorrerías la escuela conmigo?... ¿esa no fue la voz de la directora?

¿La directora?… si tengo tiempo te veo luego —respondió ella y se echó a correr—hasta próxima—Se detuvo al llegar al patio para poder tomar algo de aire, en eso vio frente a ella a un chico pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados—hola soy nueva aquí—él la ignoro—oh vaya pero si eres la amabilidad en persona, bote de cátsup—él la fulmino con la mirada— ¿Qué? Si no te presentas ni me dices tu nombre ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

Soy Castiel—respondió el

Yo soy Mei—todo siguió en silencio hasta que la chica se desesperó— que aburrido eres

No estoy aquí para ser tu payaso personal—gruño Castiel tratando de asustarla pero la chica comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas pegándose por completo a el— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Él la aparto tomándola de las muñecas y Mei por primera vez pudo ver la camisa de Castiel, cuando sus ojos se concentraron en el logo prácticamente le brillo el rostro y se zafo del agarre de Castiel para jalar su camisa—Este logo, no puedo creerlo ¡Winged Skull!

_Winged skull, una banda que amo y mis hermanos lo sabían muy bien así que me regalaron una camisa y un disco de ellos pero esas cosas se perdieron con una de mis maletas en el aeropuerto… bueno esos tipos no eran mis hermanos ya que soy hija única pero son casi como mis maestros de los videojuegos, entre ellos, él…_

Eh, que apartes—la voz de Castiel (alejándola) la hizo reaccionar—aunque es grato saber que la novata sabe de buena música. De todos modos ¿Por qué saliste tan agitada hace un momento?

— Ah eso, escapaba de la directora porque me ordeno que fuera a ver al delegado pero preferí pasear por los lugares antes de verlo, mientras no se entere la directora estará bien porque a decir verdad da miedo y parece bipolar

Pues a ver si no fue ella con el delegado idiota y le pregunto por ti—dijo Castiel asustándola—de seguro que te metes en una buena por esto

No lo había pensado—ella se echó a correr mientras que el pelirrojo se burlaba. En su camino se encontró a Ken, le pregunto por la sala de delegados y le dejo su mochila, pronto llego a la puerta de la sala de delegados pero le preocupaba que la directora estuviera ahí así que toco la puerta y una voz joven le permitió el paso por lo que ella entro cerrando la puerta tras de si viendo a un rubio—hola, me llamo Mei y busco al delegado principal

Soy yo, Nathaniel, mucho gusto—dijo el extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de ella pero en cambio la chica se arrojo al piso asustándolo

¡PERDONA QUE HAYA TARDADO! NO LE DIGAS A LA DIRECTORA QUE ESTUVE DE VAGA ANTES DE VENIR CONTIGO, DE SEGURO ME CASTIGA Y MI TÍA YA NO ME COMPRARA VIDEOJUEGOS ¡PERDON! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN!—Nathaniel se agacho tratando de calmarla pero Mei lo tomo de las muñecas— ¿O SERÁ QUÉ YA LE DIJISTE? ¡NOOOOO!

Ella no ha venido aquí—contesto intimidado—y no le diré nada si quieres

¿En serio? Gracias, te amo—dijo Mei sonriendo antes de abrazarlo de improviso y Nathaniel se sonrojo incómodo. Por su parte, ella estaba muy relajada ya que Nathaniel se veía muy amable y la ayudaba sin conocerla _Aunque su aspecto es muy diferente_ _creo que se parece a él… _Se separaron y se pusieron de pie—volviendo al inicio, vine para ver en que aula estoy

Déjame revisar en la carpeta—se dio media vuelta y reviso los papeles—lo siento pero faltan algunos papeles del formulario, tu foto para el carnet y $25 para la inscripción

Lo de los 25 no te lo niego pero estoy segura que el resto ya te lo había dado—respondió ella

Los buscare por aquí, mientras tanto busca el dinero y regresas ¿si?—pidió Nathaniel y Mei salió hacia Ken

Pero el chico se encontraba en el piso algo desalineado y con las gafas torcidas mientras que la mochila de Mei estaba en el suelo con algunas cosas tiradas. El sexto sentido de Mei rápidamente señalo a Amber, ayudo a ken y recogió sus cosas más descubrió que su cartera no estaba y ella necesitaba darle el dinero a Nathaniel, el castaño le ofreció dinero pero ella no lo acepto preguntándole al chico por la rubia antes de correr con su mochila hacia la dirección señalada hasta llegar con aquella tipa tan molesta. Mei alargo su brazo tomando a Amber del cuello a modo de abrazo mientras le revolvía el cabello con la otra mano

Suéltame—gruño Amber—suéltame ya o las pagaras muy caro

Dame mi cartera con todo lo que tenía y te suelto—negocio Mei pero la rubia se negaba—allá tu pues si quieres terminar con el pelo esponjado y enredado como vagabundo, seguro que nadie deja pasar esto y se van a burlar de ti. Oh, a cuanto que tienes que ir a un salón de belleza a pagar un montón para que te vuelvan a dejar como antes

Está bien, está bien—grito Amber—Li, la cartera—Mei se detuvo más no soltó a la rubia, tomo su cartera y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo de dinero por lo que siguió alborotándole el cabello—Suéltame desgraciada, ya te di lo que querías. Suéltame

Me falta algo—respondió la chica revolviéndole el cabello con más fuerza

Mei suéltala ahora—se escuchó una voz y Mei sorprendida se detuvo. Del otro lado estaba Nathaniel algo enojado— ¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!

Oye cálmate, no es como si la estuviera matando—respondió Mei

Mei, suelta ya a Amber—siguió Nath—un chico de lentes me ha entregado una foto tuya y ya encontré tu formulario así que tómalos para que se los des a la directora y dejes en paz a Amber…

— Pero yo…

Creí que serias una alumna más responsable y de mejores modales pero por lo visto solo eres una idiota problemática—Nath se veía notablemente furioso, por su parte Mei se mordía la lengua tratando de soportarlo—prácticamente pareces un perro abalanzándose sobre la gente, o tal vez solo seas doble cara porque en este momento no veo ni una pizca de la chica de hace un momento

¿La de hace un momento? No me hagas reír—la expresión de Mei cambio por una astuta y fría— ¿me conoces? No, simplemente no puedes decir nada de mí. Toma a tu rubia platinada —miro a Amber y la dejo caer al suelo antes de tomar dinero de su cartera y lanzárselo a Nathaniel—y aquí están los $25, atragántate con todo

Tienes que entregárselos a la directora—Nath miraba a la chica mientras esta pasaba a su lado casi ignorándolo

Me voy a mi casa—dijo Mei de manera fría—tu entrega eso de mi parte a la directora

No puedes irte—aviso Nathaniel—aunque no puedas entrar a clases tienes que quedarte hasta que terminen

No tengo porque obedecer, me voy a casa ¡he dicho!—ella se fue a zancadas hasta llegar al jardín y acercarse a la barda para comenzar a treparla _Odio a Nathaniel por ser tan imbécil y malo resolviendo problemas, ni siquiera me pregunto porque estaba haciéndolo. Soy tan tonta por comparar a mi hermano mayor con el…_ Entonces un gran jalón por la cintura la aparto de la barda

¿Fugándote desde tu primer día "tabla de planchar"?—pregunto Castiel dejando a la chica algo confundida por el apodo—decidí que te llamaría de esa manera porque cuando te me echaste encima te sentí tan plana como una tabla de planchar

Pervertido, tu no eres como mis hermanos, ellos nuca me llamarían así ni se fijarían en eso ¡cerdo!—se quejo la chica— ¡suéltame ya!

Pero eso solo empeoro la situación porque Castiel la puso sobre su hombro para cargarla— ¿Y qué? Yo no soy ninguno de tus hermanos así que no me salgas con esas cosas que yo hago lo que se me viene en gana Tabla de planchar

¿Así pues? Entonces yo te llamare Andrés porque vienes cada mes pero a clases—respondió la chica, Castiel tomo una cesta que había dejado en el suelo antes de caminar hacia un rumbo desconocido— ¿Qué crees que haces? Bájame ahora ¡BÁ-JA-ME! No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado y te advierto que si me intentas dañar la vas a pagar muy caro

Cállate tabla o la directora podría oírnos—advirtió el pero Mei no parecía hacerle caso—no te hare nada malo, solo déjame llevarte

Esta bien pero si no cumples con tu palabra llamare a todos mis hermanos—ella hizo pucheros dejándose cargar por Castiel hasta la azotea y la chica miro la hermosa vista que se tenía desde ahí— ¡Increíble! …woha—la chica aterrizo sobre su trasero al ser lanzada por Castiel—que brusco eres cátsup, eso me da derecho a ser dura contigo todo lo que quiera

¿Eso es una amenaza?—pregunto el de forma provocativa poniéndose frente a frente con ella—la gatita tiene garras, me pregunto cuanto puede arañar

Pervertido sadomasoquista—Mei desvió la mirada girando su rostro hacia otra parte—en verdad eres muy diferente a mis hermanos, ellos nunca me hubieran acorralado a una esquina y no se fijaban en mi de esa forma

Ya te he dicho que yo no soy ninguno de tus hermanos—Castiel se aparto dejando la cesta cercas de la chica y tomando un sándwich de ahí—yo hare lo que se me venga en gana, más porque no tengo relación de sangre contigo

Y ellos tampoco pero yo los quería como si fueran mis hermanos, a los seis—contesto ella—hacíamos muchas cosas juntos y nunca estuvieron de pervertidos como tu, una vez incluso fuimos a las aguas termales de Japón y nos bañamos todos juntos—dijo ella y en ese momento Castiel por poco y se ahogaba con la comida—aunque eso casi no lo recuerdo, yo tenía como cinco y los demás no debían pasar de los 9

Castiel suspiro con pesadez _¿Es idiota o solo se hace? Nunca había visto persona tan ingenua, mira que creer que todos los chicos serán como los amigos que ella tenía a los cinco años_

Mira Castiel ¡Titanic!—grito Mei extendiendo sus brazos y recargándose en la barda de la azotea

¿Eh?—el vio a la chica que había parado de reír para mirarlo haciendo pucheros aún con los brazos extendidos— ¿y ahora que?

No es divertido si lo hago sola—se quejo Mei—juega, vente que ni que te fuera a lanzar desde aquí

El rodo los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y tomarla por la cintura como si ambos estuvieran imitando la escena de la famosa película antes mencionada. Pero eso dejo algo sonrojada y confundida a Mei _Esto no se siente igual que con mis hermanos ¡es incómodo! _

_"yo no soy ninguno de tus hermanos"_ la frase de Castiel no abandonaba su mente haciéndola sentir más incómoda hasta el punto que se mareo y estuvo a punto de caer por lo que el pelirrojo la sujeto con más fuerza hacia el. La chica enrojeció completamente antes de desmayarse

_Supongo que nadie podría calificar mi inicio de clases como bueno…_

* * *

Y bueno, ese desmayo y otras cosas son el porque mei es la sucrette gallina, espero que les haya gustado :D y alguna duda o algo me lo comentan en review o en pm


	3. Chapter 3

Un pequeño anuncio antes de empezar estas: »« las uso cuando hago un flashback, asi que cuando vean uno de estos » significa el inicio de un recuerdo

**...**

_Y tenía que desmayarme… _ Mei acababa de entrar al instituto, la verdad estaba contenta de no haber visto a Castiel antes pero en ese mismo instante ¡madre mía! Por todos lados había fotos de ella con bigote pintado, Amber (acompañada por sus dos chicles) se detuvo frente a ella y le entrego una de las tantas copias de las fotos

Una de tus mejores ¿no lo crees?—dijo Amber riendo—ahora, no estoy segura de si lo entendiste ayer con la muestra del delegado pero yo soy intocable y Nath también lo es para ti, así que no te acerques a él o te ira mal, a ti te conviene más alguien como el cuatro-ojos de tu escuela

A ken ni lo metas que él es muy noble, idiota como él solo, pero noble—lo defendió Mei—no actuaria precipitadamente sin conocer a las personas así como lo hizo "Nath" pero ya que te molesta, me pegare tanto a él que ni sacando una orden de restricción podrán hacer que lo deje en paz—tal amenaza hizo que Amber enmudeciera con unos ojos llenos de rabia mientras Mei daba media vuelta hacia el patio— ¡SI! ¡SE PUEDE! ¡DARLE A AMBER DONDE DUELE!

Bonita foto Mei— ¡ESA VOZ! _No pos, vale verga la vida_ ¿y cómo no si acaba de toparse con quien no quería?: Castiel

Lo se, esas tres brujas están haciendo un desfile con mi cara—respondió Mei—pero ¿verdad que me veo genial? Posiblemente haga un cambio de imagen para verme igualita que en la foto—entonces ella puso la hoja sobre su rostro—hola, soy Fulanita Suarez y hago tacos de pollo ¡LLEVELE, LLEVELE! ¡LLEVE SUS TACOS DE POLLO¡ ¡CALIENTITOS!... maldición, ya me dio hambre

Castiel rio y le arrebato la foto a Mei antes de estrujarla y lanzarla a un bote de basura— ¿y se puede saber quiénes son las idiotas que pensaron que con esto te decaerías?

Si mi memoria funciona bien sus nombres eran Amber, li y… ¿Charlie?—respondió la chica

Es Charlotte, pero es común que esas se metan con los otros, sobretodo Amber y su hermano delegado de pacotilla ni siquiera hace el intento por detenerla—dijo Castiel—ahora, cambiando de tema…

Y Mei huyo llena de vergüenza pensando que hablaría de su desmayo. La chica llego hasta los pasillos frenando bruscamente para no tropezar con Ken quien le ofreció una de sus galletas (ella todavía tenía hambre), la chica se disculpó por no haberlo acompañado anteriormente a pasear por la escuela pero el chico no parecía triste ni molesto

Aun así tengo que remunerártelo de alguna forma, no es justo que te haya abandonado… ya se, vámonos juntos hoy—dijo ella—me haría bien algo de compañía al final si esas brujas siguen quitándome tiempo con sus cosas, por cierto ken ¿esas tres chicas no te han vuelto a molestar?

Después de que me preguntaron lo que sentía por ti me empujaron y me robaron dinero—contesto el chico

¿QUÉ? —grito la chica—ken quédate aquí—dicho esto la chica desprendió una de las tantas fotos de ella con bigote y entro a la sala de delegados, ya tenía excusa— ¿Por qué mi cara esta por todos lados en esas apestosas fotocopias

¿Qué no tocas antes de entrar?—pregunto Nath

Solo cuando no estoy molesta, y no me cambies de tema—ella se acercó demasiado al delegado dejando la foto en frente de él, que si no hubiera sido porque aquella hoja eclipsaba toda su vista, Nath se hubiera sonrojado hasta más no poder por la separación de 20 centímetros— ¿Qué pasa con esto? ¿Has sido tú?

¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa? No me juzgues sin conocerme—el rubio aparto la hoja de su vista poniéndose un poco nervioso al ver a la chica tan cercas pero fingió estar serio

No eres quien para decir eso ¿Qué no hiciste lo mismo ayer?—respondió Mei—no te tomaste siquiera un minuto para investigar lo que ocurría y me insultaste ¿Qué derecho tenías para eso? Amber ha estado molestando a ken pero tú que eres el delegado seguro que ni lo sabes, ayer solo fui con Amber a recuperar mi dinero y a hacerle pagar un poco por molestarnos a ken y a mí

Hubieras venido a mí en vez de actuar tan imprudentemente—dijo Nath estrellando su cabeza contra su mano— ¿y quién es ken? Es el otro nuevo ¿no?

Si y es un chico muy mono y noble como para quejarse de lo que le hacen esas tres taradas así que yo no lo voy a dejar pasar—por fin Mei se alejó un poco de Nathaniel quien pensaba decir algo pero la chica no se lo permitió—y sé que es tu hermana pero no me importa, yo digo lo que quiero y ya me disculpare si estoy mal pero por el momento ella sigue siendo una idiota y predecible, ya sabía que ella es la culpable de todas estas fotocopias pero tenía que hacer que entraras en razón de alguna forma

Nath arqueo una ceja durante un momento, sacudió su cabeza y suspiro—Esta bien lo siento, la próxima vez que ocurra algo en la escuela averiguare a fondo lo que sucede

Más te vale, pero si tu hermana y sus amigas le hacen algo a ken de nuevo no me voy a contener—le advirtió ella antes de sonreír—gracias por entender y tendré en cuenta eso de pedir tu ayuda, lo mismo para ti, si en un momento me necesitas solo tienes que decirlo

Mei salió de ahí entre saltando y caminando dirigiéndose a su salón pero la directora la detuvo porque la chica aún no había escogido un club y ya solo había espacio en el de jardinería y en el de basquetbol, aunque ella quería unirse a los dos la directora la obligo a tomar una decisión por lo que Mei uso la maravillosa técnica resuelve problemas mejor conocida como "De tin Marín" por lo que al final termino en el club de jardinería pero sonó el timbre y ella tuvo que dirigirse a clases

Oh tablita, si llegaste—le susurro Castiel cuando ella se sentó—y yo creyendo que te habías desmayado en otra parte

Eso fue una reacción alérgica a tu cabello de tomate—dijo Mei escondiendo su vergüenza—así que no te me vayas a pegar tanto

Entonces tu desmayo…—Castiel se cubrió la boca tratando de no carcajearse—solo estaba jugando contigo, pero jamás espere que llegaras a tal punto como desmayarte ja…

Su risa quedo interrumpida por el pisotón de Mei—no soy tu muñequita para que me trates así

¿Qué rayos te pasa, tabla?—pregunto Castiel malhumorado—solo era para que aprendieras que no puedes ser tan confiada e ingenua, aún si eres una tabla de planchar un chico podría intentar sobrepasarse contigo

Me puedo proteger sola—bufo Mei—aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¡oh santo pokemon legendario! ¿Será verdad? Castiel el chico rudo ¿preocupado por mí? ¿Qué seguirá, una Amber amable?

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos y la chica presto atención al maestro. Las clases continuaron hasta la hora de ir a los clubs cuando Mei por fin capto el hecho de que no sabía a donde ir, pensando en ello tropezó con ken y le ayudo a levantarse

Perdón, perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención—chillo la chica dándole un mortal abrazo de oso

No te preocupes, estoy bien y mis lentes también. —Respondió ken— ¿pero por qué estabas tan distraída?

— tengo que ir al club de jardinería pero no sé dónde es

— yo también estoy ahí, si quieres vamos juntos… pero tampoco sé dónde es

¡Ken! No me des falsas esperanzas—Mei le revolvió el cabello como venganza—busquemos por separado y luego vemos

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Mei se dirigió hacia la sala de delegados para hablar con Nathaniel pues ya que siendo él el delegado principal debía saber dónde estaba el club de jardinería pero no tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba. El rubio era alérgico al polen por lo que no se acercaba a ese lugar

Pero iris debe de saber, ella algunas veces ayuda ahí—agrego el—apresúrate y búscala o te pondrán retardo

Parece que hoy es el día de preocuparse por Mei—ella empezó a picarle las costillas— ¿Y tú por qué no vas a tu club?

Él la alejo— estoy algo ocupado, y no me gusta que me hagan eso ¿podrías dejarlo? Vete o se te hará tarde

Mei murmuro "aburrido" mientras salía, con tan mala suerte que se topó con Amber quien enfureció al ver que la nueva no había seguido sus órdenes—Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de mi hermano. Pensé que ya lo habías notado, lo que diga yo es la ley, si digo tírate de un puente tu obedeces o de lo contrario te ira mal

Yo me junto con quien yo quiera—respondió Mei—además, con lo que me paso hoy seria mejor poner mis distancias con Castiel

¿Lo que paso hoy?—repitió Amber enojada— ¿acaso Castiel ha hecho algún tipo de movimiento contigo?

¿Movimiento?—pregunto Mei ladeando su cabeza

Argh, olvídalo—grito Amber yéndose con Li y Charlotte

Por su parte, Mei se dirigió a iris y esta le dijo como llegar al club de jardinería, así que corrió encontrándose a ken el camino y lo arrastro hasta el jardín pero para sorpresa de ambos ya no había nadie ¡habían llegado tarde! Ken se fue para buscar al encargado y Mei iba a hacer lo mismo pero se distrajo con unas flores y dejo aún lado su mochila sin aplastar ninguna planta

Oh ¿de verdad eres tu?—se escucho una voz detrás de ella—Mei, es increíble que estés aquí

¿Jade?—Mei corrió a abrazarlo—me vine a vivir con mi tía desde vacaciones pero no esperaba verte, te extrañe tanto

Yo también te extrañe pero me estas asfixiando—dijo el con dificultad y Mei lo soltó—vaya que te has vuelto más fuerte pero sabes, yo no soy el único por aquí cercas, también está Dajan en el club de básquet y Dimitri tiene una cafetería cercas por eso le habíamos dicho a ken durante las vacaciones que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ti pero aun así se vino

— Me alegro que casi todos estén aquí, no puedo esperar a que sean vacaciones para que estemos juntos… ¡oh! ¿Pero qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahorita?

¿eso? Ah es algo simple—jade señalo unas plantas—acomoda cada una de esas en los salones y en la sala de delegados, te ayudare con la mitad chao

El tomo lavanda y dalias y se fue del lugar, Mei tomo un ficus y mimosas ya que el rubio delegado era alérgico al polen, dejo las mimosas en su salón y cuando dejo el ficus en la sala de delegados Nathaniel le pidió un gran favor que Mei quería declinar pero ella misma ya se había ofrecido antes a ayudarlo

No te pediría esto pero Castiel y yo no nos llevamos muy bien así que solo ve con el e intenta que te firme—Agrego Nath

Mei suspiro y tomo el justificante, a lo hecho pecho—Claro… oye pero ¿Por qué Castiel tiene que firmar su propio justificante?

— Ah, eso, el esta emancipado

Bueno, ya voy—ella salió y fue con Castiel—Cabello de cátsup, tienes que firmar un justificante de ausencia ¿es por lo de ayer?

Exacto, tu eres la razón de mi falta—Castiel sonrió—ahora regresa eso al delegado que no pienso firmar

Mei regreso con Nathaniel y le explico lo sucedido pero el rubio le dijo que volviera a intentarlo, la chica asintió y salió de la sala pero se detuvo frente a los casilleros sujetándose a uno de ellos y suspirando

Ahora no, no molestes—siguió caminando hasta con Castiel—el insiste en que firmes

Y tu como buena mascota obedeces—dijo el pelirrojo con aburrimiento—no pensé que fueras tan dócil

— ¡Castiel! Firma ya o no! me da igual pero no quiero que Nath y tu me sigan llamando animal, los dos son iguales

No me insultes así—exclamo Castiel—yo no pienso firmar nada, seguro que el delegado solo lo hace para sacarme de aquí

¡Nunca escuche mayor bobería!—grito Mei desesperada—LOS JUSTIFICANTES DE AUSENCIA SON PARA EVITAR SER DADO DE BAJA POR AUSENCIAS, no me firmes nada—entonces la chica se dirigió a la sala de los delegados y le entrego los papeles a Nath—No los va a firmar y ya no puedo ayudarte

Nathaniel pensaba decirle algo pero Mei lo ignoro dando media vuelta y cerrándole la puerta en la cara al salir. Camino por el pasillo más tuvo que detenerse para recargarse en la pared mientras jadeaba suavemente

Todavía no—una punzada de dolor—un poco más, solo un poco más y será todo

Salió hasta el jardín y tomo su mochila del suelo pero descubrió un cabello rubio y largo sobre esta, seguro que Amber le había robado todo su dinero pero ya no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Se olvidó de vengarse de Amber por el momento y se fue del lugar, minutos después se encontraba adentro de uno de los baños revolviendo todo dentro de su mochila con desesperación, al final se rindió soltando un suspiro y dejando su mochila en el suelo

— Seguro que esto es por culpa de Amber, ella registró mi mochila antes

¿Sigues ahí?—le pregunto una voz—hace rato vi tus zapatos y ahora vuelvo y aún están en el mismo sitio ¿te sientes mal?

Eh... no, pero no pienso salir así que puedes irte—dijo Mei—no te preocupes por mí, solo estoy saltándome las clases

Bueno si tú lo dices—la voz se escuchó algo incrédula—pero si ves un anillo de brillantes lo llevas a la sala de delegados ¿sí?

Mei siguió en el baño hasta tiempo después de que todos ya habían salido, cubriendo con su mochila la parte baja de su espalda (¿A quién engaño? Se cubría el trasero ¡el trasero!) Realmente no quería ver a nadie pero para su mala suerte se encontró con ken—Te he estado esperando ¿nos vamos?

—Prefiero estar sola ken

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás triste? ¿Amber te molesto?

— No, nada de eso, solo déjame sola

— ¿Estás enferma? Entonces no puedo dejarte porque te podría pasar algo malo, ven yo te llevo

¡CON UN DEMONIO KEN!—grito apartándose—me incomodas, vete de aquí ya

Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres—respondió él triste y alejándose

_Oh no, ¿Qué he hecho? Necesito ir a mi casillero pero ya, todo esto me pasa por burlarme del cabello de Castiel, ojala y no me encuentre a nadie más_ Dio media vuelta para seguir caminando y vio a su tía vestida de hada— ¿Pero qué…?

Cariño—le llamo Agatha—te tengo un regalo—y de quien sabe dónde, saco unos pantalones—espero que te ayude

Tía ¿Por qué llevas el vestido de hada?—Mei tomo los pantalones y los miro—oh, son de mi talla—regreso su vista hacia su tía pero ella ya no estaba— ¿tía? Bah, o todos desaparecen como ninjas o mis reacciones son más lentas que las de internet Explorer

Siguió caminando con los pantalones en su mano mientras buscaba su casillero pero unos fuertes ruidos y gritos la sorprendieron, Nath y Castiel estaban discutiendo y Mei veía como esos dos se empujaban el uno al otro… pero la gota que colmó el vaso era que estaban sobre su casillero, le fue prácticamente imposible no explotar

A ver ustedes dos inútiles bocazas que no piensan en nadie—grito enojada—uno me insulta sin saber que paso y el otro disfruta incomodarme, luego los dos me traen de un lado a otro y me ofenden cuando yo solo quería hacerle un favor a ambos ¡AHORA DEJEN DE JODERME LA VIDA Y QUITENSE DE MI CASILLERO QUE TENGO EL TRASERO DE MI PANTALON MÁS ROJO QUE EL CABELLO DE CASTIEL!

Castiel y Nath se quitaron del casillero sorprendidos— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no las chicas se preparan para eso?

CÁLLENSE—ella señalo al rubio-¡TU MALDITA HERMANA ME ROBO LAS TOALLAS!—y de la nada Mei comenzó a llorar—le dije cosas muy feas a ken, seguro y está enojado y no me vuelve a hablar WUA, lo trate demasiado mal

Cálmate tabla—dijo Castiel

No fue tu culpa—agrego Nath

NO ME ESTOY CULPANDO A MI, CULPO A TU MALDITA HERMANA—grito ella enojada nuevamente—Maldita Amber, la hare comer tierra literalmente

¿Pequeña? Y yo que no le creí a cabello de césped—dijo una voz femenina detrás de los tres

Castiel y Nathaniel vieron atónitos como Mei era abrazada y levantada unos centímetros del suelo por…

¡Chinomiko! ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Mei más calmada

Jade me llamo así que no aguante el venir a molestar, aunque también tenía algunas cosas pendientes por aquí—chino soltó a Mei—Cuando oí tu voz me sorprendí porque creí que ya no te alcanzaría, por cierto ¿Qué es eso que andas pregonando que estas mancha…?

— ¡Chino! No te burles de mí y ayúdame

Minutos después, Mei salía de los baños ya cambiada de ropa y se encontró una sortija de diamantes en el suelo. Pronto una chica prácticamente la tacleo y le pidió el anillo, esta peli-blanca se presentó como Rosalya y explico que su novio Leight le había regalado el anillo

Pues que lastima porque la vamos a empeñar—dijo Chinomiko en broma

¡Hermana! No juegues así. Yo soy Mei y ella Chinomiko, toma tu anillo—Mei le dio la sortija— ¿tú fuiste la que me hablo hace rato en el baño? Siento si te preocupe

Así que eras tú—rosa empezó a inspeccionarla con la mirada—eres muy linda pero con ropa como esa pareces un vago, sé que hay que imprimir tu personalidad pero no tienes por qué dejar la moda al lado

¡Eso! La pequeña salvaje siempre usa ropa muy cómoda, pero que le queda algo grande y así parece un tronco—opino Chinomiko

Hablando de ropa, me tengo que ir a lavar esta—dijo Mei molesta y señalo la ropa que llevaba antes—nos vemos más tarde chino, y te veo mañana Rosalya

Más tarde, después de que Mei había lavado su ropa, Chinomiko llego a la casa de Agatha por su falsa hermana para llevarla a comer

Qué bueno que sigue viviendo donde mismo tu tía o sino nunca te hubiera encontrado—le dijo Chino—sin celular y vistiendo ese tipo de ropas a veces pareces un cavernícola

Sí, eso seguro—respondió Mei entre risas. Llegaron a un café y tomaron una de las mesas—no creo que alguien note siquiera que soy una chica, o al menos no con facilidad

Y alguien tras de ellas se les unió a su plática—Sabes que no me gusta que hables así, eres muy hermosa y ni siendo ciegos podrían no darse cuenta

¿A qué si Dimitri?—Chinomiko se recostó en la silla—Solo es esta tonta que no lo supera aún y sigue negando lo linda que es

Y eso no es lo más importante, también eres muy amable Mei—Dimitri tomo un mechón de cabello de Mei y comenzó a acariciarlo entre sus dedos—tienes que darte cuenta de que tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que sucedió con…

Ya lo supere, eso está en el pasado—dijo ella con una sonrisa—Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente linda para mi hermano mayor y él no me ve como una chica

Si ya lo superaste ¿Por qué no has vuelto a tener el pelo largo?—cuestiono Dimitri—Hace dos años que te lo cortaste ¿y porque ya no has usado vestidos o faldas ni siquiera cuando haces cosplay?

Pero lo de que te veía como chico es cierto—intervino chino y Dimitri la miro mal— ¿Qué? Incluso se refería a la pequeña como "él" en algunas ocasiones

Mei estrello su cabeza contra la mesa lloriqueando—Muero de hambre…

Ya te traigo algo pero no piensas que te salvas de esta—dijo Dimitri soltando su cabello

Él se fue mientras la menor miraba confundida a Chinomiko, esta pelinegra le explico que esa cafetería en la que se encontraban era propiedad de Dimitri y que el mismo atendía el lugar entero a veces con la ayuda de Dajan, jade y la misma Chinomiko por lo que Mei también quiso ayudar pensando que así podía conseguir galletas para sobornar a ken y… Mei recordó lo sucedido con anterioridad y comenzó a lloriquear que había molestado a Ken y que lo había hecho enfadar, y en ese mismo momento regreso Dimitri con pay (imaginen su pay favorito, el mío es de limón: 3)

— Me parece imposible pero ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

Mi favorito—dijo Mei tomando el pay e ignorándolos—pay~!

¡No babees sobre el mantel!—la regaño el joven y le pego en la cabeza— y no cambies de tema

Mei: le dije cosas muy feas a ken y se fue, lo más probable es que este enojado conmigo

No lo creo, después de todo por fin ha conseguido estar contigo sin que Alcide y chino estén atormentándolo—la calmo Dimitri, mirando de mala manera a Chino (otra vez) —ustedes dos nunca le dieron un descanso, incluso así fue como se conocieron

»En un parque una niña de cabello negro y un niño de cabello rosa jugaban de manera ruda con un niño castaño menor que ellos que llevaba anteojos. Después de unos minutos los mayores le quitaron los lentes al castaño y este al intentar recuperarlos cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar pero una niña de cabello cenizo apareció detrás de los árboles curiosa por lo que los niños mayores hacían

Jugamos con este niño y sus lentes—dijeron el peli-rosa y la pelinegra

Pero si está en el piso y no se ve muy feliz—cuestiono ella

No dijimos que él se estuviera divirtiendo—respondieron los mayores

Pero la niña corrió hacia el pequeño que se encontraba en el suelo y le ayudo a levantarse—está llorando ¿están felices ahora?

Nadie es feliz cuando tú te enojas—dijo chino y le regreso los lentes al niño—vámonos Alcide. Y pequeña, cuidadito le digas algo de esto a alguien

Mei se quedó con el niño que siguió llorando aun cuando los otros ya no se veían. La niña comenzando a aburrirse tomo un palo y empezó a picarle las costillas-Eres llorón y aburrido, además de maleducado, mi mamá dice que uno debe de saludar a las personas, presentarse y dar las gracias por los favores… :P me llamo Mei y tu

— Soy Kentin

Bueno, entonces te llamare ken«

De todos modos, si derramas aunque sea una sola lagrima por el hare que se arrepienta—amenazo Dimitri

Hermano Dimitri **-3-** eres muy malo—se detuvo al ver que Dimitri hizo una cara rara— ¿te pasa algo?

No le pasa nada, es solo que le has dado justo en el kokoro a tu HER-MA-NI-TO—respondió chino en burla

Cállate Chinomiko — espeto Dimitri

Más importante que eso—dijo Mei con decisión—tengo que encontrar una manera de disculparme… … … ¡ah! Ya sé, mañana traeré aquí a ken, así que haz un pastel que lleve sus galletas favoritas ¡por favor! ¿Sí?

…está bien—contesto Dimitri soltando un suspiro

Bueno, nos vemos mañana—Mei término su pay y se fue

* * *

**POV Ken**

Ya lo sabía…

"Me incomodas, vete de aquí ya"…

Ya lo sabía… siempre lo he sabido, en mi anterior escuela decían que Mei solo hablaba conmigo por lastima pero nunca me ha importado, ella siempre me sonreía y venía a hablarme sin importar la situación. Los demás siempre me han molestado, incluso algunos de los hermanos de Mei pero no estoy molesto con ellos porque fue gracias a eso que nos conocimos, éramos niños pero aun así en ese momento supe lo especial que era. Ella fue la primera en tratarme bien y cuando descubrí que iríamos a la misma secundaria me alegre muchísimo, más fue ahí donde descubrí que nada podría pasar entre ella y yo. Teníamos trece años, unos chicos me empujaron contra el suelo y rompieron mis galletas, ya ni siquiera llevaba mis gafas y ni sabía dónde habían quedado, Mei llego acompañada de parte de sus hermanos y me llevo a uno de los salones para que yo pudiera tranquilizarme ya que no podía dejar de llorar de lo asustado que estaba, Mei me abrazo tratando de consolarme, a su manera claro

No llores Ken, voy a ir a partirles la cara para que se les quite andarte molestando—dio la vuelta y yo trate de detenerla pero me gano el ruido de mi estómago— ¿Tienes hambre? Claro que debes tenerla después de haber llorado y de por si eso chicos hicieron pedacitos las galletas ¡babosos! ¡Con la comida no se juega! Espera aquí mientras te traigo un paquete de galletas

Mei me dejo por unos momentos, regreso con un paquete de mis galletas favoritas y me las entrego así que tome las galletas con mucha felicidad, ella siempre me tomaba en cuenta y por ello me fue imposible no enamorarme de ella

Por cierto, mira lo que encontré—dijo ella con su natural alegría y amabilidad

— Pero perdí mis gafas, no puedo…

Todo lo borroso se volvió claro, ella había encontrado mis gafas pero no era eso lo que yo pensaba en aquel momento. Mei sonreía y estaba tan cercas que hubiéramos podido besarnos, mi corazón latía mientras los nervios me habían paralizado pero ella seguía normal, pudimos habernos besado pero ella no lo noto y se alejó de mí porque ella nunca pensara de esa manera en alguien como yo… para ella sería mejor alguien como…

Solo te confió esto a ti porque eres mi único amigo—dijo Mei—ni siquiera mis hermanos lo saben

Si, está bien—dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar—espero que tú y el alguna vez puedan estar juntos

Lo sé, seria genial—dijo ella sonriendo con tanta alegría que hasta parecía deslumbrar—pero el solo me ve como a una hermana y yo debería verlo como mi hermano mayor pero él es tan genial y tan lindo

Y todo lo que pude hacer durante todo este tiempo fue apoyarla y estar a su lado pero

"Me incomodas"

Supongo que no me necesita. Aun así, a pesar de que ya lo sabía, duele mucho, quería estar a su lado y apoyarla para verla sonreír de la manera en que yo nunca podría hacer que sonriera pero aun así duele, tanto como me duele su reciente rechazo

— Ken

¿Si papá?—conteste yo

— Me han llamado de la escuela…

* * *

Ya se va ken :'( y si creyeron que este es un suxcas estan muy pero muy mal, aqui van a haber varios que se enamoren de mei. por cierto, su descripcion (de mei) es:

delgada, de cabello cenizo a la altura de los hombros, con un ojo gris y otro rojo que siempre van delineados de negro pero ese es todo el maquillaje que usa. Ademas de que siempre usa ropa holgada y mide lo que una sucrette promedio.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas, y publicare un capitulo cada semana (creo)


	4. Chapter 4

**POV MEI**

Apague la tele y le lance el control, estúpido pokemon de ahora, ya no es tan bueno como antes y sus voces son terribles pero esa es la menor de mis quejas

A desayunar—me aviso mi tia desde la sala

Me levante rápido, desayune y salí pero me regrese porque olvidaba mi mochila, en el camino al instituto practique varios movimientos de ninja shadow. Cuando llegue a la escuela se veía realmente vacía, estaba tan apresurada para llegar y disculparme con ken que ni me fije en la hora u-u. Decidí ir a la sala de delegados, si alguien está aquí a estas horas no sería nadie más que Nathaniel… y los maestros, y los de limpieza y la directora, pero eso es otra cosa. Abrí la puerta asomándome con la mejor de mis sonrisas, el día anterior había estado un poco loca… malditas hormonas traicioneras 

* * *

Natha…—la sonrisa de Mei se borro de su rostro y fue remplazada por confusión—niel… ¿no ha llegado? Pero si la puerta esta abierta

Pero una voz desde la ventana le dio un pequeño susto—estoy aquí ¿necesitas algo?

No, solo venía a saludar—Ante aquella respuesta el rubio la miro de una manera extraña—¿Qué sucede? ¿te molesta

—No es eso, la mayoría solo suele venir cuando necesitan algo, suelo estar muy ocupado. Además… quería pedirte disculpas por lo de mi hermana y por lo de Castiel.

No te preocupes—Dijo ella dandole un pequeño abrazo—de todas maneras ¿Qué haces ahí afuera?

—Le estaba dando de comer a un gatito que pasa por aquí de vez en cuando, cuando no viene le doy la comida a los gatos del parque

Y en ese momento entro Chinomiko recordandole a Mei que había ido temprano a la escuela a disculparse con "el gafitas" como lo llamaba la chica de cabello oscuro

Ah sí, Nath a...—interrumpiendo a Mei, chino la tomo del brazo y la comenzó a arrastrar—espera, aún no me des…

Si, él también te dice adiós—Chinomiko saco a Mei y se giró a Nath haciéndole señas de "te estoy vigilando"

La chica de ojos zarcos por su parte ya se encontraba buscando a ken, tan pronto lo vio corrió hacia el para lanzársele encima pidiéndole perdón como siempre pero se detuvo al ver que el chico temblaba mientras lloraba—¿Qué te pasa ken?

—Me tengo que ir. Mi padre dice que no puede permitir que su hijo sea intimidado por unas señoritas

Pero, ken…—Las palabras de ella quedaron cortadas por su amigo

Antes quiero darte esto—el chico extendio frente a ella un osito de peluche y Mei lo tomo entre sus brazos algo aturdida—consérvalo por favor

Mei quería darle un abrazo, consolarlo y patear a su padre por querer llevarse a ken pero alguien la jalo y le dio media vuelta

¡¿Por qué has dejado que Kiki escape?!—Grito la directora pero Mei no entendió—mi perro, Kiki, ha pasado justo a t lado y no lo has atrapado. Es tu culpa, ahora búscalo y si no lo encuentras estarás en problemas señorita

La directora se fue dejando a Mei con la palabra en la boca

_Ya me metí en más problemas, y ken… ¿?_ Dio media vuelta en busca de su amigo pero... _ya se fue ¡Jamás pensé que diría esto de a un animal pero…! Pinshi Kiki _ Salió refunfuñando al patio y vio a cas—Andrés ¿solucionaste lo de tu justificante? Olvide preguntárselo a Nath

Si y ni pienses que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente, te seguiré incomodando tal y como lo admitiste—respondio el con una sonrisa burlona

Fastidioso **:P** —se quejo ella haciendole todo tipo de muecas—pero bueno, no faltes tanto que ni la excusa de la diarrea te salvara si la usas mucho

El pelirrojo quedo un poco confundido pero luego dio una sonrisa un tanto malevola—Así que la tabla sabe del tema ¿acaso era tu excusa preferida para saltarte las clases? Tabla floja y rebelde

Ni tanto, mi hermano Dimitri siempre intervenía en mis peleas y me arrastraba lejos—Contesto Mei, vio a Kiki de reojo y supo que debia seguir con su pesecucion—te dejo, la directora me obligo a perseguir a su mascota enana—Corrió tras el perro que entro al gimnasio y estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando un balón le dio en plena cara, derrumbándola— ¿Quién le pidió a sheng long que llovieran pelotas de los techos?

Mei ¿te encuentras bien?—dijo una voz conocida pero la chica veia borroso

Pinshi Kiki… —murrmuro recuperando la visión—¡Dajan!

Y asi era, ahi estaba su "hermano" Dajan, este le extendió la mano— Te ayudo a levantarte

Déjala ahí y sigamos con tu derrota, eso le pasa por torpe—Dijo alguien mas haciendo que la chica se detuviera

¡TORPE!—Grito ella, aparto a Dajan y se puso de pie sola— ven aquí y compruébalo

Dajan por su parte no pudo evitar reirse—haz cavado tu propia tumba Samuel, así ya no tendré que desgastar las suelas de mis tenis con basura

Si, lo que tú digas enano—respondio el tal samuel. Dajan comenzó a gritarle y renegarle sobre el hecho de que lo habia llamado enano pero lo ignoro—dime chica ¿Qué no estás buscando al keiko de la directora?

¡Se llama Kiki!—grito ella enfadada—Y no me lo recuerdes que es lo único que te salva por el momento

Oye Samuel ¿Qué tal si jugamos u cuando Mei se desocupe?—propuso el moreno—Así podemos patearte el trasero entre ella y yo

¡si! Lo aplastaremos—festejo mei pero samuel nego que eso fuera posible ya que ella era una TORPE, pero cierto pelirrojo entro en ese momento

—¿Qué haces aquí tabla?

Platico con Dajan acerca de enterrar vivo a ese chico—contesto y señalo a Samuel—lo odio a muerte ¿y tú qué haces?

—Estoy en el club de basket, es normal que este aquí ¿pero tú? Acabo de ver al chuco de la directora, parecía que iba al jardín

**O0O**! ¡Las plantas de jade no!—la chica corrió hasta el jardín con jade—hermano ¿no has visto un perro por aquí?

Jade afirmo haber visto a un perro pero según este solo paso de largo, luego llego Chinomiko con interés sobre el hecho de que Mei tenía que buscar al perro de la directora y la chica del ojo rojo le conto de como el perro siempre se le escapaba asi que Chino propuso ayudarla y Mei la abrazo con felicidad pero habia un pequeño problema

Por mucho que odie interrumpir su alegría, no puedo dejar que ayudes a Mei—Intervino Jade—la última vez que te ofreciste a ayudarla terminaste tatuándola. Y hablando de tatuar ¿no tienes que ir a tu trabajo?

Es mi propio local, yo abro cuando quiera **:P** —Dando media vuelta, Chino tomo la mano de Mei—vámonos pequeña—Mei y Chinomiko se fueron a colocar las trampas para el perro pero la mayor notaba algo extraño con la gente que se encontraban porque ellos reían y las señalaban, más especifico, señalaban a Mei—Pequeña salvaje ¿no notas algo extraño?

En eso llego Amber hasta Chinomiko y Mei, acompañada por li y Charlotte sin que ninguna dejara de reírse—miren chicas, es la beba ¿o tal vez solo retrasada mental?

Esta tipa me cae mal, voy a golpearla—Dijo chinomiko

Pero que agresividad la de tu amiga, y yo que solo venía a informarte de tu creciente popularidad—respondio amber con una sonrisa y le entrego una fotocopia—aunque si yo fuera tu usaría pañales para evitar esos accidentes

Me tomaron una foto ayer que me manche y para acabarlo editaron la foto para que la mancha se viera café—Mei se veia demasiado indignada y la sonrisa de Amber crecio—¡que desperdicio de . ?docid=41868733nta!

Y de árboles—Agrego Chinomiko, Amber y su compañia estaban fuera de si—seguro que cabello de césped lloriquea cuando se entere de esto ¿y si usamos esto para tenderle una trampa a Kiki?

No veo como pero intentémoslo—respondio Mei

Ambas se fueron mientras que la rubia se sentía ignorada por lo que Amber grito algo que nunca debió de haber salido de su boca— ¿pudiste despedirte de la monstruosidad con lentes?

La chica de ojos bicolor se giro lentamente—ahora si te doy, considérate muerta **+n+ **

Y Mei se le hubiera lanzado encima a la rubia si no fuera porque una chica la detuo diciendo que se llamaba peggy, que trabajaba en el periodico escolar y que queria entrevistarla porque... Mei ya se habia mareado por lo rapido que hablaba y no entendio nada asi que peggy decidio explicarse mas lento— Últimamente tu rostro ha rodado por todas partes del instituto y has llamado mucho la atención, así que dime ¿Qué ha sido todo eso de las fotocopias? ¿Es un simple y aburrido acoso escolar?

Mei vio que Amber sonreia con victoria pero ella no estaba dispuesta de dejarla ganar—¿acoso escolar? ¿Pero qué dices? Toda esa es mi propaganda como reina de las bromas

¿en serio?—Pregunto peggy sacando su libreta— ¿Podrías darnos un adelanto de tu siguiente acto? ¿Seguirás con fotos tuyas o iras contra alguien?

Todavía no puedo asegurar nada pero deberían estar alertas—la entrevistada sonrió con malicia y miro a Amber— Aunque tal vez ya tenga a algunos en la mira

Mei dio media vuelta hacia Chino y se fueron para seguir buscando a Kiki pero unos gritos provenientes del patio hicieron que las dos se dirigieran ahí donde vieron a Castiel amarrado de uno de sus pies y colgando de un árbol

—¿Quién mierdas puso esta cosa? Me las pagara quien quiera que sea por jugármela

¡Oh mi trampa!—dijo chino—Pero que idiota, cayó en la trampa de un perro

No está bien usar este tipo de trampas—opino mei—si hubiera sido Kiki se hubiera lastimado la patita

Con un demonio ¡Bájenme!—les interrumpio el pelirrojo

Justo cuando Mei iba a desamarrar la cuerda se escucho un grito desde el jardin y chinomiko decidio encargarse ella de Castiel mientras su hermana iba a encontrarse con el jardinero de melena verde. Al llegar al jardín esta chica vio montones de fotocopias de su foto editada y la causa mas probable de esa basura era que Amber hubiera pasado por ahi, lo que preocupo a Mei de que esa rubia tambien hubiera lastimado a las plantas del jardin

No te preocupes, ellas están bien—Dijo jade como si las plantas fueran personas—lo que si me molesta es tanta desforestación para que al final termine en cosas tan absurdas como estas

—Aun así ella hizo su tiradero aquí solo para molestarme ¡Cochina! Pero va a ver, le voy a partir su…

Jade enfadado le pego en la cabeza con la pala—No uses la violencia para todo, te pareces a "él"

Pero tu usas la violencia conmigo—contesto ella sobándose la cabeza

Es diferente, tú y tu amado hermano mayor solo entienden a golpes—espeto el joven jardinero—Y ahora que recuerdo, quita esas trampas pero ya porque he oído que muchos han estado a punto de lastimarse

—Está bien MAMA

Ella se fue a quitar cada una de las trampas pero un hombre se le acerco y se presentó como el nuevo maestro: Farres. Y le pidió ayuda para que ella le diera un pequeño tour pero se les termino sumando Peggy para preguntarle sobre e de básquet y de las trampas. Al final Peggy se retiró al igual que Farres pero alguien comenzó a arrastrar a Mei, era Rosalya y se veía muy enfadada

—¿Por qué no me contaste ayer sobre tu accidente? Te pude haber prestado ropa mucho más linda, por cierto, ese era un terrible photoshop

Mei asintio mas calmada despues de haber sido arrastrada por rosa— Amber por lo menos debería aprender a editar antes de hacer esas tonterías

Rosa saco una cinta métrica y comenzó a tomar las medidas de Mei, quien estaba un poco desconcertada por las acciones de la peliblanca pero esta le explico que le haría su vestuario para e aunque la dejaría llevar sus shorts de anciana, Mei no pudo negarse ya que temía enfrentarse a la furia de rosa. Después de que rosa terminara, Mei salió del salón viendo a Kiki correr por lo que fue tras él y por las prisas se estrelló contra un pelirrojo por lo que ambos terminaron en el suelo, siendo mas claros, el malhumorado termino con la chica sobre él.

Me estrelle contra una muralla—murmuro un poco confundida y fue recuperando la visión—ah, solo eres tu Castiel ¿Enojado porque mi hermana te dejo colgado de un árbol?

No tanto como tener que jugar con esos dos idiotas, me han incluido en su 2 a 2—Contesto el, mei pregunto curiosa sobre este tema pero castiel se nego a seguir—primero levántate de mí, estas atrayendo demasiada atención—Mei se le quito y ambos se levantaron—Me obligaron a participar, sino jugaba en e terminaría jugando con plantitas como tu… a todo esto ¿Sigues sin atrapar al chucho? Ni que fuera tan difícil ¿tan inútil eres?

—A ver, si te vas a andar quejando hazlo tu maldita sea

¿Perdiendo la calma? Solo atráelo con comida—Le aconcejo sonriendo—Yo también tengo un perro, nada que ver con el de la directora pero en fin un perro, puedo traerte uno de sus pastelillos

¿en serio? gracias—dijo ella casi irradiando alegria, por la emocion se le abalanzo y volvieron al suelo en la misma posicion que antes, solo que ahora el chico renegaba sonrojado

¿quieren un cuarto y protección o prefieren la pastillita azul?—Chinomiko se les habia acercado sin que ninguno lo notara. Castiel se quito a Mei de encima y se puso de pie sonrojado, regañando a Mei por lanzarsele encima antes de irse

no entiendo nada perosea lo que sea —Dijo mei cambiando su expresion perpleja por felicidad—¡logre incomodar a Castiel!

En eso paso Kiki y entro en un salón por lo que Mei fue tras el silbándole y el mismo animal regreso a ella y se lo entregó a la directora ¡Tanta búsqueda para que viniera solo! Si tan solo le hubiera silbado antes, pero no, se perdió varias clases por andar buscando al pinshi Kiki, lo bueno era que Nath le había justificado las faltas

Se lo difícil que es encontrar al perro de la directora—dijo el rubio

De todas maneras ¡GRACIAS!—grito Mei y le dio un abrazo— ¡Te amo!—en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una castaña entro ahí, al verlos ella se puso un poco triste y con cara de perrito abandonado tosió un poco para interrumpirlos por lo que Mei se giro hacia ella—Hola soy Mei y llevo poco en la escuela, por si no me habías visto ¿Quién es ella Nath?

S-s-se llama Melody y me ayuda con algunas cosas—contesto sonrojado mientras la chica lo soltaba—Mei, no deberías abrazar así a la gente tan a la ligera, podría sucederte algo malo

Me crees débil ¿o qué?— contesto Mei entre una sonrisa—Yo puedo cuidarme solita. Bueno, los dejo

Ahora solo quedaba pendiente el partido de básquet, y como Rosalya había dicho, le había diseñado a Mei un uniforme para el juego y la llevo a los vestidores para probárselo. Después de unos minutos Dajan fue a apresurarlas pero Mei ya había terminado de cambiarse

Aun así don gruñón—lo detuvo Rosa cuando el intento llevarse a Mei— ¿Verdad que se ve linda?

Si, se ve encantadora. Ahora ¿podemos ir ya a la cancha?—dijo Dajan desesperado

¿Escondiéndose para no sufrir su derrota? —pregunto Samuel entrando con Castiel. Giro su vista hacia Mei y bufo—Tu, no creas que solo porque te ves guapa vas a ganar—todos lo miraron fijamente (Dajan en realidad lo miro molesto), incomodándolo—Ah… Eh… ¡Van a perder y eso es todo lo que cuenta!

El entrenador Boris llego y les aviso que ya era hora, los dos equipos se dirigieron a la cancha donde había mucha gente animando puesto a que Peggy había filtrado la noticia y todo mundo había ido. El juego comenzó, Mei y Dajan formaban un muy buen equipo y prácticamente uno leía la mente del otro mientras que en el otro par Castiel no tenía el menor interés por ganar y Samuel quería hacer todo por el mismo por lo que aunque los dos para una ser buenos jugando no se complementaban. Ya que el pelirrojo solo botaba la pelota la mayoría del tiempo y el basquetbolista ególatra se desconcentraba cuando la chica se le pegaba demasiado, Mei siempre terminaba robándose la pelota para pasársela a Dajan y que el encestara (Mei mide lo mismo que una Sucrette normal, 1.50 y algo creo) por lo que difícilmente Samuel logro empatar con ellos pero a la hora del descanso (antes del desempate) el entrenador y la directora amenazaron a Castiel con que si no jugaba bien iría al club de jardinería de todos modos.

Cuando acabo el breve receso los cuatro junto a Boris se juntaron en el centro de la cancha formando un círculo. Cuando el entrenador sonó el silbato y dejo el balón, Mei fue la primera en atraparlo y salir botándolo, iba a pasárselo a Dajan como todas las otras veces pero Castiel y Samuel lo bloquearon así que la chica decidió seguir avanzando con la pelota, evitando que cualquiera se la robara y cuando estuvo a una distancia que ella consideraba prudente, salto lanzando el balón… este rodo por el aro metálico y…

GANARON—se escucho entre la audiencia y todos empezaron a gritar por el éxito

Samuel comenzó a maldecir, Dajan corrió a abrazar a Mei al igual que Jade y rosa aunque la chica termino siendo acaparada por Chinomiko, Nath, Iris y Castiel la felicitaron cada quien a su modo mientras ella escapaba de los brazos de su hermana que prácticamente la asfixiaba para alejarla de los demás (porque no solo Dimitri era sobreprotector con Mei). Pero Mei entre tantas felicitaciones noto que Samuel furioso se dirigía a lejos de todos, y aunque cualquiera hubiera pensado que era mejor dejarlo solo o a nadie le hubiese importado, la chica decidió otra cosa

Espérenme, ya vuelvo—dijo yendo tras el chico, y no dudo en pasar al vestidor de hombres donde el basquetbolista ególatra había entrado. Al adentrarse, Mei vio a Samuel abriendo su casillero— ¿Estás enojado? No actúes así, si no aceptas las derrotas solo te lastimas a ti mismo

Lleno de furia y frustración la miro de reojo durante un segundo mientras revolvía salvajemente lo que había en su casillero— ¿Qué acepte la derrota? ¡Pero si fue tu culpa que perdiera!

¿Mi culpa?—replico Mei— Si tu fuste el que andaba distraído, no tengo nada que ver con que no te concentraras lo suficiente

— ¡¿QUIÉN PODRÍA CONCENTRARSE CON UNA CHICA LINDA PEGÁNDOSELE?! ¡Deja de ser tan torpe!

¡Que no soy torpe! Y no es para tanto, fue solo un juego—trato ella de contrariarlo pero esas palabras hicieron estallar a Samuel.

¡UN JUEGO! ¡UN JUEGO!—repitió iracundo y casi en burla cerrando su casillero de golpe y encarándola— ¿acaso sabes lo que hiciste? ¿Sabes que me pasara? Estoy fuera, del equipo y de la escuela

¿Eh?—la chica estaba entre confundida y preocupada—no… no entiendo

Solo estoy aquí por la beca deportiva—articulo con su mandíbula endurecida—este año había demasiados jugadores, perdí contra Dajan y eso es todo, es mi fin

Lo siento…—el rostro de Mei había palidecido un poco, pues se sentía mal por él aunque Samuel lo hubiese sido de lo más caballeroso con ella—perdón… yo, no lo sabía, lo siento…

No…—Samuel recargo su mano sobre su casillero e hizo una pausa—discúlpame tu a mí, esto no es tu culpa y no tenías nada que ver. Solo estoy frustrado—tomo a Mei de los hombros intentando calmarla, sabía que se había pasado con ella—estaba tan seguro de mí mismo que había dejado de entrenar y jugar con todas mis fuerzas, fui un creído y tú fuiste la patada que me regalo a la realidad. Perdón por haberte llamado torpe y por haberte gritado hace poco

¿Sabes Samuel?—ella dio una pequeña risita—me pareces un buen chico, siento mucho todo esto. Dajan vino a esta escuela por mí y te quito el lugar, mi hermano es un grandísimo tonto

Le dices así de cariño ¿no?—el miro a la chica asentir en respuesta—ahora siento una mezcla de envidia y pena por él, podrá seguir a tu lado pero no parece que pudieses verlo de otra manera… me agradas Mei, así que espérame y volveré

¿Eh? No entiendo—dijo ella confundida y Samuel se acercó inclinándose hasta que su boca llego a la altura del oído de Mei

Creo que empezaste a gustarme—murmuro él y se alejó pero al ver que Mei se había convertido en un tomate humano se puso del mismo color—ah… eh… ¡No me mires así! Olvida lo que dije, simplemente espera y ya

Los demás (Nath, Cas, Dajan, Jade, Chi, Rosa, Iris) entraron al vestidor y Samuel se apresuró en abandonar el lugar chocando con unos cuantos. Rosa y chino compartieron una mirada antes de acercarse a Mei que suspiraba después de haber recuperado su tono natural pero se puso un poco incomoda por la mirada de las dos chicas

Vaya, si parece que Samuel solo actúa por impulso—dijo rosa

Y que lo digas—acepto Chinomiko y clavo su mirada aún más en Mei—sí que eres rápida pequeña, un día y ya está rendido a tus pies

¿De qué están hablando?—intervino Dajan un poco molesto

De nada, nada—de solo acordarse, la chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero se detuvo con uno de los casilleros

¿Estás bien?—pregunto Nath—deberías tomarte un descanso o comer algo

Tabla, invítate una pizza de paso ¿no?—dijo Castiel con burla

¿Qué tal si vamos todos a comer a algún lado?—cuestiono iris—ya estamos todos juntos y así pagamos entre todos

Si, vayamos al restaurant de Dimitri—Mei parecía haber recuperado todas sus energías y hasta dio un pequeño saltito—ahí tengo… la dis-cul…pa de ke-en…

Todos quedaron algo desconcertados por la rara expresión de la chica: sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, su boca se veía algo torcida, parecía estar resistiéndose a respirar y no dejaba de mover sus cejas

¿Estás bien Mei?—pregunto Nathaniel

¿Qué te traes tabla?—se le unió Castiel

Esta conteniéndose—dijo Dajan—hace esa cara siempre que quiere llorar y los tres mayores no están

Por tres mayores se refiere a los otros tres que Mei quiere como hermanos—explico jade—son los tres más grandes de nosotros siete y por ello les decimos los tres mayores

Eso no está bien, desahógate ya—ordeno Rosalya

Es cierto Mei—se acercó más iris uniéndose a rosa—retenerte solo te hará más daño

¡WA! Ken se fue—lloriqueo Mei en el suelo—no me disculpe ni me despedí… lo trate mal y ya no está… mi único amigo… se fue y yo no…

No te pongas así—le reprendió Rosalya—se volverán a ver algún día si son tan buenos amigos

Y nosotros seremos tus amigos— Iris tomo a Nath y a Castiel por el cuello acercándolos a donde estaba Mei—los cuatro nos llevaremos bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso

Pero aun así—interrumpió la chica aun llorando—ken era mi mejor amigo, debí de haberlo protegido mejor. Si lo hubiera protegido bien de Amber… él no se hubiera tenido que ir… pero no lo hice… si me hubiera esforzado más, si me hubiera quedado a su lado siempre… todos se meten con ken y lo tratan mal sin importar que él sea una de las mejores personas que he conocido pero no pude cuidarlo ni apoyarlo como el me apoyo a mi… soy una mala amiga

¡Eso no es cierto!—gritaron todos

Y acto seguido la abrazaron (aunque Castiel y Nathaniel se vieron obligados por rosa) hasta que la chica se calmó y entre todos fueron al restaurante de Dimitri que prácticamente amenazaba con la mirada a cierto par de chicos que el desconocía, pues aún se notaba que Mei había estado llorando y descubría que el culpable era uno de ellos ¡ENTONCES SE LAS VERIAN CON EL!

* * *

Amo a Samuel:* es tan lindo al final, no se preocupen que volverá. Su descripción es alto (mide 3 cm mas que Dajan) cabello miel y ojos morados además de que es atlético, no super musculoso pero si atletico. En la pagina de fb donde lo publico uso a la primera version de Dajan asi que si quieren tener una ligera idea de como es busquen la imagen

PD: ¿Quisieran curiosidades del fic **:D**?

PD2: El proximo capitulo tendra mas de Nathaniel (Para que no crean que lo olvido) y Lyss ya casi sale :D


	5. Chapter 5

Mei caminaba directo a la escuela, después de haber pasado varios días triste por la partida de ken y de Samuel (que aunque no lo conocía mucho ya lo consideraba un amigo) por fin se centraba en algo de lo que ya hasta se había olvidado: ELLA ERA "LA REINA" DE LAS BROMAS, se había convertido en el bufón escolar solo para demostrarle a Amber que ninguno de sus truquitos la lastimaba y ahora tenía que encontrar que hacer. En fin, después de llegar a la escuela y guardar sus cosas en el casillero, llego cierta rubia platinada para hacerle perder tiempo como siempre

Supe que por tu culpa se fue el lindo chico de básquet—dijo Amber en forma burlona—Pero dios mío, sí que terminas rápido con los chicos: Samuel "el súper-basquetbolista" y el bicho raro gafitas de tu novio. A como esto siga así este se convertirá en un instituto para chicas

Uno: No insultes a ken. Dos: yo no sabía nada de Samuel—se defendió Mei de las risas del trio—además de que ken no es mi novio, es mi…

¿Así que solo son ilusiones de él? ¿Quieres que le envíe un mensaje para dejárselo en claro? —dijo Amber tecleando—"Querido ken: me entere de que le dijiste a Amber que eras mi novio aunque en realidad no somos nada, eso me alegro porque me da la oportunidad de decirte lo que pienso: eres basura, es repugnante verte fenómeno ojos de mosca ¿De verdad creíste que sería tu novia? Con asco total, Mei" ¿Algo que quieras agregar? Ups, ya lo envié

No te creo ¿Por qué tendrías el número de ken?—la contradijo Mei

¿En serio? ¿Quieres verlo con tus propios ojos?—dicho esto, la rubia giro su celular hacia la Mei para que pudiera apreciar la pantalla

Tú de verdad… hola Castiel—saludo Mei mirando detrás del trio.

Estas chicas giraron sus cuellos para ver hacia tras pero ahí no había nadie y Mei le arrebato el teléfono a Mei para echarse a correr hasta estar lo más lejos posible de Amber y los chicles… más un problema se le sumaba al mensaje de Amber: Mei no sabía usar un celular, ella era más de usar la computadora así que nunca se había comprado un teléfono y menos había tenido uno en sus manos antes ¿Cómo iba a llamar a ken para explicarle la situación y pedirle perdón? Antes de que pudiera idear algo llego la directora ordenándole que le devolviera el teléfono a Amber

Ah no, a esa maldita bruja no le doy nada—respondió Mei enojada haciendo que el rostro de la directora se volviera aún más tétrico

Señorita Mei, entregue el teléfono ¡Ahora!—grito la directora

Pero…—Mei llevo el teléfono hacia sí, querría hablar con ken para remediar todo lo de ese maldito mensaje de Amber

¡Nada de peros! ¡ENTREGUELO!—ordeno la directora y Mei tuvo que regresar el teléfono

Después de un gran regaño de la directora se fue a clases, como había sido la primera vez que hacia algo "malo" y su historial académico estaba limpio solo se le dio como castigo hacer horas extra en su club, lo cual no era ningún castigo para Mei ya que se divertía mucho con Jade Pero después de la primera hora de clases tuvieron una hora libre así que Mei decidió hacer su hora extra de ese día en ese momento

¿Pero a dónde vas? ¿Con el novio?—pregunto roda

Ni tengo—contesto a secas— Voy a cumplir mi castigo de horas extras, aunque Amber metió la pata en eso porque esta vez creo que hasta salí ganando, pero de todas maneras tengo que vengarme de ella

Me gustaría ver eso—se unió Castiel a su platica

Rosa sonrió antes de adoptar una pose pensativa—No sé si lo sepas pero a ella le gusta Castiel, si se toman una foto juntos y se la enviamos...

NO!—gritaron en respuesta Castiel y Mei

¿Te crees que soy un chulo o qué?—cuestiono el pelirrojo— Conociéndote querrás sacar dinero con eso, además ¿Te gustaría que alguien te hiciera eso con tu novio, el...?

¿Qué vas a decir de mi Leigh?—corto amenazantemente la peliblanca

Calma rosa (n.n)U—dijo Mei—de todas maneras, hacer eso de la foto es demasiado cruel, ese tipo de situaciones duelen demasiado

¿Quieres decir...—rosa abrazo a Mei—...que ya te paso algo así? alguien jugo con tus sentimientos ¿Quién fue el desgraciado?

Ah, no. Lo mío es solo una ilusión, algo demasiado imposible que ni en los sueños...—la mirada de la chica de ojos zarcos se volvió vacía por un momento antes de sonreír con un atisbo de amargura— así que no es tan grave. De todos modos, ya me voy con Jade, adiós

La chica de ojos zarcos salió rápido de ahí dejando a un estupefacto pelirrojo y a una pensativa peliblanca que cuando reacciono asusto al rockero

¡AH! dijo "es"—rosa actuaba como si todo tuviera sentido aunque el pelirrojo de al lado no podía estar mas confundido

¿De qué hablas?—por fin le pregunto

Dijo "es una ilusión", no "era" ni "fue"—explico la peliblanca— Ella aun siente algo por el

* * *

En el jardín Mei rego las plantas, arranco los yerbajos y corto el césped pero mientras acomodaba unas macetas junto a jade, le oyó al peliverde maldecir pues en una de las plantas había varios bichos y si no se encargaban pronto de ellos habría una plaga en el jardín. Por ello Mei decidió ir con Nath para preguntarle que podía hacer respecto a eso, así que después de que el rubio le dio permiso de pasar (Mei con modales siempre toca la puerta: P) entro de golpe y se abalanzo sobre el chico dándole un abrazo

¡Nath! ¡Nath! ¡LAS PLANTAS DE JADE SE MUEREN **TT-TT**!—dijo inquieta

Calma no pasa nada, lo solucionaremos—dijo intentando calmarla—pero antes ¿podrías soltarme? Melody me armo un buen escandalo la vez pasada después de que te fuiste

Lo siento ¿es tu novia?—pregunto Mei de la nada y Nath se sonrojo

¿Por qué…? …así de repente… tu…—el delegado estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni completar una frase—No lo es. Bájate de mí ahora, por favor… solo sigue con eso de las plantas y explícate

Entonces ella no debería molestarte por eso, yo abrazo a quien quiera sobre todo si es uno de mis hermanos o amigos—dijo Mei—respecto a las plantas ¡se mueren! Jade encontró unos bichos y dijo que podría haber plaga y acabarían con todo el jardín ¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?!

El encargado tiene que poner todo por escrito, así yo se lo entregó a la directora para poder tomar medidas al respecto—le explico el rubio

¿En serio? Bleh…—Mei se dejó caer al suelo ante la estupefacción de Nath

¿Qué haces? Levántate o te puedes enfermar—advirtió el delegado

—No estoy morida del cansancio por adelantar horas extra

Sí, me entere de tu castigo ¿puedo saber que te impulso a robar el teléfono de mi hermana?

— La estupidez, ni se usar un celular pero me altere cuando ella le envió un mensaje cruel a ken

Lo siento, yo… levántate, tenemos que ir a clases— Nath planeaba decir algo sobe ken pero la hora de su reloj llamo su atención, faltaba poco para el inicio de la siguiente clase así que quiso ir con Mei a clases más la chica se negaba por el cansancio

Mei vamos—ella seguía terca a no ponerse de pie por lo que el delegado la arrastraba mientras tiraba de su mano hacia la salida—vamos ya que se hace tarde

Voy pero si me llevabas a caballito—respondió la chica

Mei ya estás grande para eso, además de que no tenemos tiempo—ante aquella respuesta, la chica soltó una bulla. Nathaniel se agacho, recargando una de sus rodillas en el suelo—vamos… pero… ¿podrías ayudarme con parte del trabajo de aquí?

La chica sonrió montándose en su espalda y Nath se puso de pie con cuidado para salir de la sala. Mei comenzó a revolverle el cabello, pues era un tono un tanto desconocido para ella, ninguno de sus hermanos era rubio y ken era castaño así que le llamaba mucho la atención el cabello del delegado. Mientras caminaban hacia su aula se encontraron con Castiel quien se burló un poco de ellos llamándolos "par de idiotas"

¿Y qué no se suponía que ibas a cumplir con tu castigo? No a jugar al tonto con un rubio amargado ¿Cómo no te molesta que él te toque y conmigo ibas haciendo un escándalo?—continuo ahora quejándose y haciendo enojar a Nath, Mei pudo notarlo y decidió arreglarlo

Más amargado eres tu Andrés, no te dejes llevar Nathaniel. Y tu Andrés, intenta llegar antes que nosotros ¡DOBLE IDIOTA!—Dicho esto sonó la campana y Mei empujo a Castiel (por lo que casi se cae) —Corre ahora Nath ¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Maldita tabla—grito Castiel

Por su parte Nathaniel se echó a correr mientras Mei se sujetaba más fuerte de él, llegaron al salón dejando atrás al pelirrojo. La chica dio un salto para bajar de la espalda del delegado y ambos comenzaron a reír hasta que llego el maestro y tuvieron que contener sus carcajadas para irse a sentar en silencio. A la hora del descanso Mei compro unas barras de granola y se dirigió a ayudar Nath, al llegar a la sala de delegados le lanzo una de las barras al rubio y él la atrapo sin fallas

Come—dijo Mei— ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que nunca traes comida y de que te la pasas encerrado aquí? Si sacas notas altas puedes comer y ordenar a la vez, encarguémonos de esos papeles

Creí que era el único que estaba ocupado mientras comía—sonrió Nath mordiendo la barra de granola—es algo que otros no entienden, siempre me regañan por eso

Si, a mí también—asintió Mei—pero de todas maneras lo hacía. Entre las clases de cocina, música, ballet, canto y otros, casi ni tenía tiempo para las tareas y no quería que mi calificación bajara o no podría estar con ken y no podría protegerlo

Aunque era cierto, no era la verdad completa puesto a que Mei también se había esforzado tomando todas esas clases y cursos para ser perfecta para su hermano mayor. Mei dejo de pensar en ello, recordando que tenían otra hora libre antes de la salida decidió que la usaría para regresar a ayudar a Nath con el papeleo y aunque este chico no quería según el para no aprovecharse de ella, al final la chica de todos modos y entre los dos terminaron

Fuiste muy cuidadosa y rápida con las carpetas—dijo Nath—eres sorprendente Mei

Al no obtener respuesta, se giró hacia atrás viendo a la chica dormida en una silla con la cara pegada a la mesa, Nathaniel prefirió llevarla a su casa al ver que ella estaba profundamente dormida. Por lo mismo, Mei decidió al día siguiente llevarle un bentou… Ja, antes los preparaba para sus hermanos (sobre todo su hermano mayor) y para Ken pero desde que se había mudado con su tía había dejado de hacerlos

Ya una vez en la escuela dejo el bentou en la sala de delegados y se llevó el suyo (se preparó uno para no comerse el de Nataniel). A la hora de clases nuevamente no tenían maestro y peggy corrió al lado de Mei

Según oí, estas horas son del profesor Farres pero él no lo sabe y da clases en otro salón—le dijo a Mei

Si la directora lo descubre le ira mal—contesto Mei—iré a buscarlo

Mei dejo su mochila y fue en busca del profesor, cuando lo encontró le explico lo sucedido y ambos fueron al salón. A la hora del descanso Mei descubrió que su bentou no estaba en su mochila y a cambio había una nota de Amber recordándole que se mantuviera alejada de su hermano, Mei suspiro saliendo del salón y esperando que Amber se comiera su bentou ya que prefería eso a que lo tirara a la basura… pero descubrió con horror que eso no era lo peor que podía hacer. Al salir del salón vio como la rubia platinada y sus chicles le habían vaciado todo su bentou sobre el cuaderno de dibujo de una chica y se dirigió a hasta las cuatro chicas

Ahora si estas en problemas Amber—dijo Mei. Para su suerte llego Chinomiko y entre ambas ayudaron a la otra chica a limpiar su cuaderno

Chino miro a Amber un momento antes de sonreír— Para una chica como tú me sorprende que no te atragantes con toda esa comida en el suelo antes de ir a un baño a vomitar

Hermana no seas cruel, en fin vámonos—dijo Mei y tomo la mano de la otra chica para llevársela consigo.

Después de hablar un poco con la chica que dijo llamarse violeta, a Mei se le ocurrió una idea para vengarse de Amber y deshacerse de parte de la plaga de insectos así que después de ir por un frasco se dirigió al jardín donde empezó a agarrar insectos con sus manos para guardarlos en el frasco. Minutos después ya con el frasco lleno, busco a Chinomiko para que abriera el casillero de Amber, vació todos los insectos ahí y cerro el casillero

¿Sucede algo Mei?—se escuchó la voz del delegado tras ella

Nada importante, podrías decir que solo cumplo mis deberes—respondió ella encarando a Nathaniel

Ah, bueno… Mei, respecto a la caja de almuerzo—Nathaniel hizo una pausa mirando al suelo y se rasco la nuca—escuche que Amber tiro tu comida… y ya que tu preparaste también la mía… me estaba preguntando… tú sabes…si tú-si tú querrías comer conmigo

No—contesto Mei con certeza—Si comemos juntos significa comer te tu caja, si ambos comemos de tu caja en realidad yo me comeré todo y entonces tu no comerás nada

No es algo tan importante, es mi manera de pagarte y de pedirte disculpas—dijo el

Mei dudo un poco pero luego sonrió— Está bien

Ambos buscaron una mesa en uno de los jardines de la escuela y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Mei empezó a comer pero al recordar que había preparado la comida para Nath, tomo algo de comida con su tenedor y la acerco al rubio para ofrecérsela. El delegado dudo un momento antes de abrir su boca y ser prácticamente ser alimentado por Mei pero como la gente de su alrededor empezó a armar un alboroto por la escena, cada uno tuvo que comer por si mismo

* * *

Perdon por tardar mucho TTT-TTT estuve muy ocupada y luego estuve buscando trabajo como loca (aun n tengo ¬¬) y luego mi papá quiso "reparar" mi computadora (no ,e funcionaban las teclas del 1 al 4 pero eso no era nungun problema) y al final tardo mucho en devolverme mi computadora

Por cierto, nadie respondio nada sobre las curiosidades del fic y como dicen: quien calla otorga asi que vamos con la primera

**¿Sabian que...**

.

.

.

Mei al principio iba a ser el demonio de la envidia pero mi amiga (por la que estoy haciendo el fic) me pego con su libreta y me obligo a escribir algo con una historia lo mas normal que pudiera


	6. Chapter 6

Mei iba de camino a la escuela con Chinomiko, esta última al parecer se había lastimado el pie al bajar del autobús así que cojeaba un poco. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Peggy enseguida abordo a Mei con un montón de preguntas que la chica no podía ni responder por no saber que decía su compañera. Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizar a la periodista supo de qué iba todo: alguien había hecho unas pintas en el hueco de las escaleras y la directora estaba furiosa, como Mei era la reina de las bromas se pensaba que tal vez había sido ella

Pero yo no le veo nada gracioso a pintar las paredes—dijo Mei—y además, no se usar bien el spray. No he sido yo

Que mal—murmuro Peggy alejándose—creí que ya tenía una nota inédita, con eso de que Halloween está a la vuelta de la esquina y tú eres la reina de las bromas

Deberías tener cuidado, pequeña—le aconsejo Chino cuando Peggy ya no estaba a la vista—no estoy en contra de nuevas amistades pero no olvides lo que paso…

No te preocupes Chino—dijo Mei—Ahora, será mejor que vea a Nath porque seguro que la directora lo trae de un lado al otro con eso de la pinta

Sin embargo, cuando Mei entro a la escuela escucho los gritos de la directora provenientes de la sala de delegados, de verdad que no le estaba yendo muy bien a Nath, y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo la directora salió refunfuñando y regañando a todo aquel con quien se encontrara. Nath le explico que una de las llaves de la sala de maestros había desaparecido junto con los exámenes, por lo que era comprensible el enojo máximo de la directora, y si no los encontraban entonces harían responsable de ello al delegado así que Mei decidió ayudarlo.

Primero comenzó a buscar la llave y preguntarle a cualquiera por ella, hizo unas cuantas bromas a otra gente para cumplir su trabajo como reina de las bromas y siguió buscando pero la gemela maligna y adolecente de Burbuja venía a molestarla. Después de una discusión esta rubia le saco la cartera de su mochila, le saco el dinero y la arrojó al suelo, para correr en dirección hacia un maestro distraído que no había visto nada pero podía defender a Amber si le decía que Mei intentaba golpearla.

No te metas en lo que no te importa—le murmuro Amber yéndose con el maestro

La reina de las bromas gruño exasperada y tomo su cartera del piso antes de dar media vuelta y seguir caminando molesta, balbuceando cosas como "Mírenme, soy Amber y me creo Chinomiko pidiéndoles todo el dinero que tienen y quitándoselo" y dio media vuelta para caminar al revés…

De alguna manera termino con su espada en el suelo, algo estaba en el piso y el enfado hizo que no se percatara de eso así que por ello había tropezado… _maldición… _

Oye chica ¿Qué haces en el suelo?—pregunto una morena en un tono medio rudo

¿De casualidad no ha visto una llave ni sabe que puede molestar a una rubia platinada que heredo la maldad de chuky?—pregunto Mei en el suelo

¿Hablas de Amber, la hermana del delegado?—respondió en pregunta la morena y Mei asintió—no he visto ninguna llave y ni idea de que podrías hacer contra Amber

Soy Mei—se presentó la reina de las bromas levantándose— ¿esta mochila es tuya…? Eh…

Kim, y nos vemos—dijo la morena y recogió la mochila con la que se había tropezado Mei— ¡Lyssandro! Volviste a olvidar tu mochila ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Mei tendría que volver a enseñarle una lección a Amber, pero ¿Cómo? Hasta el momento no tenía ninguna idea y Nathaniel estaba demasiado preocupado por lo de las llaves y Castiel no parecía alguien a quien le interesara saber sobre peleas de chicas. Cuando le pregunto a iris, mientras la interrogaba sobre la llave y los documentos, esta chica de trenza le dijo que podía vestirse igual que Amber para molestarla

¿Eso funcionaria?—se preguntó mas así misma que a iris—parece que de verdad me hacía falta una visión femenina en esto

Pero Mei, tú eres una chica—dijo iris con una sonrisa algo incrédula

¿Eh…? Ah, si—respondió Mei—bueno, gracias. Ahora a seguir con lo de Nath

Y así la chica de ojos zarcos siguió con su búsqueda. En su camino se encontró con Rosa y además de preguntarle por la llave le pidió que le buscara ropa igual a la de Amber pero de su talla, aunque la peliblanca trato de hacerla desistir de esta idea diciéndole que si quería vestir más femenina podían ir a la tienda de su novio pero cuando Mei le explico que era para vengarse, Rosa simplemente lo dejo así con una cara de decepción

Pero un día vas a tener que vestirte bien bonita y yo te ayudare—dijo Rosa como condición caminando con Mei

Claro, claro—respondió la de ojos zarcos riendo

— Y ella me lo confió solo a mí.

Al otro lado del pasillo estaba una chica de vestido rosa hablando con Li y Charlotte. Ella parecía muy animada mientras que las otras no abandonaban sus expresiones neutras, de un momento a otro los chicles de Amber dieron media vuelta dejando a la otra en medio de sus ensoñaciones por lo que se apresuró a guardar todo en su mochila y correr para alcanzarlas pero algo cayó de su mochila y Mei fue a recogerlo. Era una llave, podía ser de su casa ¿Qué pasaría si esa chica no pudiera entrar a su casa? Si la noche se hacía ventosa entonces podría enfermarse, así que fue tras ella para entregarle la llave

Oye, tú—grito con rosa siguiéndola—le del vestido color algodón de azúcar

¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto la chica del vestido rosa—estoy hablando con Amber ahorita

¿Qué parte de mantente alejada no entendiste, enana?—dijo Amber—ahora hasta a Karla quieres molestar

No soy enana—le respondió Mei—solo me faltaran unos centímetros para alcanzar la estatura promedio

Chicas, vámonos—sentencio la rubia ignorando a Mei

Después de eso Mei siguió con su investigación, había guardado la llave ya que no había podido entregársela a Karla. Entonces apareció Rosa con la ropa de Amber y Mei fue de inmediato a cambiarse antes de ir a esperar en la entrada con Chinomiko (que quien sabe de donde apareció), pronto tendrían deportes así que Amber por seguro tenía que pasar ahí. Y paso. La expresión de Amber cambio totalmente al verla mientras Mei sonreía de oreja a oreja

¡TU…!— gruño Amber— ¿Qué haces con eso?

Probando ropa nueva—respondió Mei—pero no me parece muy bonita

¿Así que necesitas copiar el estilo de otros porque tú no tienes ninguno?—Amber ataco con sorna, ella no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil—yo tengo un cuerpo perfecto para esa blusa así que se me ve genial, mientras tanto tú…

Es porque no te va para nada, pequeña—sentencio chino mirando a Mei—esta abultada y abollonada para ocultar grasitas, es solo perfecta para gordas pero no para ti

Al oír aquello el rostro de Amber palideció antes de mostrar una horrible expresión encolerizada— ¡ ¿Qué has dicho?!

Hermana, déjalo así—pidió Mei tomando a chino y yendo a la clase de deportes

* * *

A ver, déjenme ver si entendí bien—dijo Nath, él estaba en la sala de delegados junto a Amber y Mei que estaban desgreñadas y con pintura encima. El delegado miraba más que nada a su hermana—tú estabas enojada con Mei, le lanzaste un balón a la espalda y ella en venganza aflojo los tacones de tus zapatos, tú no lo sabias pero como aun estabas enojada fuiste a pintar su casillero y Mei te vio, comenzaron a pelear con el spray, la directora las vio y corrieron pero uno de tus zapatos por fin se rompió y caíste sobre Mei, la directora las atrapo y ahora tienen que limpiar todas las pintas ¿algo que me falta?

Ambas chicas levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo y hablaron al unísono—sí, que ella es una tonta

¿En serio? ¿Seguirán peleando aun ahora?—pregunto Nathaniel incrédulo y suspiro—les traeré un cubo de agua y una esponja a cada una pero deberían de comportarse un poco… espera—se acercó a Mei y acaricio su mejilla—tienes un rasguño

Ah… eso—dijo Mei desinteresada—como el pelotazo fue por la espalda y yo estaba cerca de las gradas, caí de cara y me raspe. Como no es nada d gravedad lo deje estar

Eso no es bueno, te traeré una bandita—dijo Nath haciendo enojar a Amber

Rato después las chicas se encontraban limpiando las pintas de la escalera, ambas ya usaban ropa limpia y la única razón por la que Amber limpiaba era porque al principio Mei le había prometido darle los zapatos de tacón que uso para copiarla y la rubia había planeado limpiar solo un poco pero después de las provocaciones de la chica de ojos zarcos, estaban en una competencia de quien limpiaba mejor. Al final terminaron de limpiar y descansaron en el hueco de la escalera pero unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a oírse

¿Qué será eso?—pregunto Amber confundida— ¿un fantasma? ¿Un asesino? ¿Un pervertido psicópata en busca de chicas hermosas? Dios, estoy en peligro

Creo que estas exagerando—dijo Mei incrédula

Como las feas nunca son las que están en peligro—respondió Amber—las personas suelen tener una vida, no quedarse hasta tarde en una escuela abandonada por dios. Si no es uno de esos que mencione, entonces ¿Qué?

No sé, alguien más castigado a parte de nosotras—respondió Mei—aunque recuerdo que tía Agatha me conto sobre una historia de fantasmas en el sweet amoris

No deberían estar aquí—dijo una voz y una enorme figura se vio en la oscuridad—ah…

Mei y Amber se alejaron de la escalera, escucharon unos ruidos en la escalera y cuando se giraron a ver notaron a alguien con una sucia sudadera negra y el cabello enmarañado, una de sus manos goteaba algo rojo y parte de su pantalón estaba teñido del mismo color

¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto esta nueva persona aparentemente enojada

¡AHHHH! ¡Fantasma!—gritaron Amber y Mei echándose a correr

* * *

— lo siento, creo que hemos sido descubiertos

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— ayer había dos chicas por aquí, como ya era muy tarde pensé que tal vez se habían olvidado de la hora y que sería muy peligroso para ellas quedarse más tiempo. Salí a avisarles y recordé que nadie debía saber sobre esto pero ya era muy tarde

— ¿es en serio? …no, lo siento. Fue mi culpa por no dejarte ningún recordatorio. No queda más que ver que pasa, nos vemos

— Si, adiós… espera, necesito decirte algo de suma importancia

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Has visto mi libreta?

* * *

yay, por fin consigo actualizar :D solo que cortare esto para causar intriga, aunque tengo que alcanzar al especial de navidad :P trabajo, trabajo, trabajo everywere pero como ya estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo

por cierto, busco admins para mi pagina en facebook (me dejaron tirada las otras) que uso para dar publicidad a mis historias y a otras (es momento de buscar historias para la pagina) asi que interesadas/os manden mensaje al link de mi perfil


	7. Chapter 7

siento tardar, he estado ocupada. los dejo que lean y de una vez les aviso que publicare un fic a la semana, el que sigue es Game Over

* * *

_Maldita Amber… _Mei caminaba enfadada hacia las escaleras, la rubia la había hecho enojar porque había estado alterando la verdad sobre lo ocurrido cuando limpiaron las pintadas para hacerse ver genial mientras dejaba a Mei en ridículo, pero la chica de ojos zarcos no tenía tiempo para esto ya que tenía que ayudar a Nathaniel y quería saber sobre las personas de la noche anterior ¿verdaderamente habían sido fantasmas? Mei no podía asegurar nada pero quería descubrir la verdad tras de todo. Por ello había ido a la escalera y ahí encontró trozos de plástico, unas colillas, una púa y una libreta así que guardo todo en su mochila

Mei ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Nath detrás de ella

Investigando la escena del crimen—respondió Mei pero después se percató de algo— ¡eso es! Quien robo la llave y los exámenes pudo haber dejado algo, aunque como ya paso tiempo la escena del crimen pudo haber sido limpiada

No, de hecho no—dijo Nathaniel—la directora clausuro la sala de maestros y ha estado vigilando para que nadie entre a excepción del maestro nuevo. Es una buena idea, solo hay que distraer a la directora… aunque no tenías que hablar como detective privado

Lo siento, demasiadas novelas y series policiacas—se disculpó la chica

¿Tú también eres fan de esa temática?—pregunto Nath—pero bueno, hablamos de eso luego. Distraeré a la directora y cuando este lejos, tú entras rápido, revisas y sales. Solo lo permito porque la directora dio como límite hasta mañana para encontrar los documentos o sino…

Mei asintió e iniciaron el plan de inmediato. Una vez que la directora quedo fuera de vista, Mei entro con sigilo, reviso cada parte con cuidado y encontró una carpeta fuera de lugar, era un expediente de un tal Lyssandro, Mei pensó en acomodarlo pero podrían notar que alguien había estado ahí así que decidió dejarlo donde mismo y siguió buscando, encontró una pulsera y la guardo en su bolsillo. Ya teniendo esto como la única evidencia, se dispuso a salir pero

¡SEÑORITA MEI!—de nuevo, _bale berga la bida…_ la directora acababa de entrar y aunque no vio a Mei guardándose la pulsera, estaba furiosa y en modo asesino— ¿Qué hace aquí?

Lo siento, directora—entrometiéndose y respondiendo por Mei, Farres se disculpó—ayer, como usted me pidió, estuve revisando los expedientes de los alumnos pero no estaba seguro sobre si había dejado uno fuera de lugar y mande a la joven a revisar

¿Y bien?—pregunto la directora— ¿hay algún expediente fuera de la alacena?

Si—respondió Mei—iba a guardarlo pero…

Ya, ya—interrumpió la directora—puedes marcharte

Mei salió al pasillo donde encontró a Nath con una pila de trabajo, posiblemente algo le puso la directora, y este chico al notarla se disculpó con ella al no poder cubrirla por más tiempo

Estoy bien, me ayudo el profesor Farres. Aunque solo encontré una pulsera, mira—respondió Mei sacando la pulsera de su bolsillo pero recordó algo más importante y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila— ¿no ha venido nadie en busca de la llave de su casa? Ayer vi que a alguien se le cayó esta

Al ver la llave que le mostraba Mei, el rubio delegado estrello su mano contra su frente—esa es la llave de la sala de maestros ¿Dónde la encontraste?

En el piso—respondió Mei—por cierto ¿hay gente que se queda en las noches? Amber y yo creímos haber visto un fantasma pero…

Mei, entrégame la llave por favor—interrumpió Nath—tengo que devolverlas a su lugar porque si la directora nos ve con ella nos causara muchos problemas

Mei obedeció y le entrego la llave. Después salió de la sala de delegados y se encontró con Peggy que no dejaba de preguntarle sobre el incidente del fantasma y sobre sus planes para Halloween pero Mei no respondió y se largó hacia su salón donde, como siempre, se sentó entre rosa y Castiel. Muy apenas iba a sacar su libreta cuando llego Peggy corriendo

¡El profesor farres está recibiendo una regañada de la directora!—anuncio ella—pronto vendrá melody a decirles que tienen hora libre

Todos comenzaron a hacer escándalo, Mei decidió que tal vez sería mejor razonar el asunto de los fantasmas y ni noto cuando melody entro a anunciar que no tendrían clases, la chica de ojos zarcos saco la púa que había encontrado en las escaleras para inspeccionarlas, tenía una mancha de pintura que al parecer había sido causado por estar sobre un charco de esta. Al verla de reojo, Castiel redirigió su vista hacia Mei frunciendo el ceño e intenta arrebatarle la púa pero los maravillosos reflejos de la chica le permitieron esquivar su brazo

¡Oye! esa es mi púa—gruño el pelirrojo—la perdí hace unos días

¿En serio?—dijo la chica—te lo regresare más tarde, hay algo que quiero ver sobre la pintura—al ver la expresión de Castiel, Mei le mostro la macha de pintura en la púa—quiero ver algo acerca de esto, así que no te lo regresare. Cálmate Castiel

Después, a la hora de la salida, Mei fue a las escaleras para revisar las manchas de pintura en los escalones y descubrió que su teoría era cierta: lo que goteaba de la mano de la segunda persona había sido pintura y no sangre, tal vez quienes había visto la noche anterior eran los que hacían pintas en las paredes de la escuela. Cuando pensaba en que no tenía con que tomarle una foto antes de que pasara el conserje se encontró con Peggy y le pidió ayuda pero la reportera le propuso tomar las fotos a cambio de ser la primera en saber quién era quien hacia las pintas, Mei acepto y después se fue a la cafetería de Dimitri, quien estaba decorando para el evento de Halloween (tratando de mejorar las decoraciones ya puestas para el día de la gran culminación)

Me gusta tu disfraz, es muy tú—le dijo Mei, pues el joven siempre llevaba un traje pero ahora llevaba uno que lucía antiguo—aunque no entiendo porque estas tratando de mejorar la decoración mara mañana, se ve bien tal como esta

Mañana nuestros queridos hermanos expertos en críticas van a venir para el evento—respondió Dimitri—bueno, no serán todos. No invite a _cierta persona_ que aún no la perdono y Chinomiko se negó a asistir, no sé qué se ha traído en manos desde hace unos días pero hoy le vi un moretón y eso que antes ya se había lastimado el pie

Sí, chino esta rara—dijo Mei—pero otra cosa ¿Por qué sigues guardándole rencor al hermano mayor?

Te recuerdo que en realidad yo soy mayor que el por unos meses—aclaro Dimitri—y no puedo perdonar a alguien que te traiciono y causo tanto daño

Eso no cuenta como traición, y ya lo supere—respondió la chica

Si ya lo superaste ¿Por qué sigues sin usar faldas o vestidos?—pregunto en respuesta el joven—desde que _eso _ocurrió ni siquiera cuando usas cosplay te he visto con vestido o falda. Y hablando de tales, tengo un disfraz preparado para ti para mañana y no quiero excusas, todos lo compramos para ti

¡Pero seguro que es un vestido!—se quejó Mei

¿Hay algún mal en ello?—cuestionando aquella acción, Dimitri le respondió mirándola algo enfurecido seguro de lo que estaba por venir

Yo no me veo bien en vestido—tal como esperaba Dimitri, la frase al fin fue pronunciada. Y Mei la dijo como si fuera algo obvio—no estoy hecha para ello

Deja de hablar así—le reprendió Dimitri—eres hermosa, muchos lo piensan. Y más que eso, eres asombrosa

Sí, bueno… ¿hermano Dimitri~ ?—la forma en que lo llamo hizo que Dimitri la mirara fijo, probablemente esperando a que ella pidiera lo que sea que quería— ¿me prestas tu cámara mañana?

Lo hare, pero tendrás que usar el disfraz durante todo el día de mañana—negocio Dimitri. Mei acepto poco convencida—quédate a ayudarme a decorar, ya le pedí permiso a tu tía para que pasaras la noche aquí e incluso dijo que vendría a ayudarnos como mesera

Y ya estoy aquí—contesto Agatha interrumpiendo con su usual vestido de hada—a las personas de aquí les encanta mi disfraz, es genial poder usarlo sin que alguien te grite groserías pero haría lo que sea para apoyar a mi sobrina como su hada madrina, y a ustedes también, mis queridos niños

Gracias por su ayuda, se aprecia el sentimiento—dijo Dimitri—y creo que es un buen disfraz

* * *

Al día siguiente Dimitri despertó con Mei abrazándolo, a pesar de que su plan era que ella durmiera en la cama y él en el sofá, la chica de ojos zarcos se negó diciendo que si él no tomaba la cama entonces ella se dormiría en alguna parte del suelo y cuando Chinomiko llego y se enteró de la discusión, la tatuadora le propuso a Mei que ambos, tanto Mei como Dimitri, durmieran juntos en la cama como buenos hermanos. Después de eso, ni Agatha pudo convencer a Mei de que durmieran separados y la amenaza cambio a donde sea que durmiera Dimitri, dormiría también la chica de ojos zarcos

Accidentalmente, el joven despertó a Mei mientras trataba de alejarla, esta solo sonrió y se levantó de la cama como si nada para preparar el desayuno y arreglarse para irse a la escuela pero Dimitri la detuvo antes de que se fuera en sus usuales ropas de vagabundo y le obligo a ponerse el disfraz. Constaba de un vestido negro con un lazo rojo en el cuello, pegado de la parte de arriba pero suelto a partir de la cintura y con rasgaduras en la falda, un listón rojo por toda su pierna izquierda y una media negra con calaveras en la otra, también llevaba sobre su cabeza una diadema con alitas de murciélago y cuernos y su cabello iba suelto. Uso maquillaje a fuerzas por Agatha, un delineado de ojos de gato y le dibujo unas ligeras lágrimas de sangre que parecían muy reales. Se veía muy hermosa pero a la vez desolada

Mei solo noto lo ultimo


End file.
